The power of words
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: It had started with a simple and harmless enough talk between those two.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones is D&D's property, after being GRRM's property. Or else, Lancel would be the happiest kid in Westeros, should it be mine.

Summary: It had started with a simple and harmless enough talk between those two.

 **WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS THEMES SUCH AS SEXUALITY, A MALE PAIRING ( A MAN LOVING ANOTHER MAN ). IF YOU DO NOT FEEL AT EASE WITH THOSE, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SKIP TO ANOTHER STORY.**

 **The power of words**

 **Chapter 1**

With a small moan of delight, Theon Greyjoy stretched his arms above his head, eyes closed, enjoying the fresh air and the warm sun after hours of lectures. He enjoyed college life, he liked his studies well enough, but being outside, living life was so much better than any classes he could take, even on his favourite subjects. They'd never match the beauty of the sea, the warmth of summer, the sweet laughter of a woman. He checked his watch.

"I should go, I'll be late to the archery club."

He smiled. He loved that place. He had always loved archery and he had managed to talk most of his friends into it. Robb had joined, just to try. He liked archery but was more into sword fighting. In the end, his brains and his health allowed him to join both. On weekends, the club was opened to outsiders and usually, his little brother Bran came along with Arya and Rickon. Theon suspected Bran to have a thing for Meera Reed, another member of the club. That was kind of cute. However, he was glad Ramsay had been expelled from campus. While he was excellent at archery, the guy was creepy, he was known for being cruel and several girls had reported him for his behaviour towards them. Theon could understand a man trying to flirt with a girl. He knew the feeling all too well, charming a lady, make her fall for you, making her having a good time and after a while, just sailing away, keeping in mind the good memories, was a sport he enjoyed. Of course, he never hid from the girls he charmed he wasn't meant to be a long relationship. He was just a provider of short but intense moments. And when a girl told him to stop because she was uneasy with his words, he apologized, left her in peace, remained cordial and friendly, but never crossing the friendzone's border, unless and until the girl allowed him to. There was a limit between wooing a lady and actually being a freak.

A familiar voice broke him in his thoughts as he was walking to the club.

"I really need to get going, I'll be late."

"You're so lame! College teachers don't care if you arrive late."

"They don't, but I do."

"That's why you're a loser."

The voice belonged to a young man he had always known, only from afar: Lancel Lannister.

Lancel was actually Robb's age, despite him looking younger. Theon had always known him, or at least got him in his sight, because Sansa, Robb's sister, used to date Joffrey. And Lancel, on top of being in his little crew, was his mother's first cousin, making them cousins once removed, despite being only three years apart. Theon had never really given much thought about Lancel. He was just there. Another student, another Lannister, another rather bland man with not a pinch of actual strength of character. He was talking to Joffrey, who was still attending high school. After all, Lancel had just graduated from it. And from what he could see, the conversation wasn't pleasant, at least for the freshman. Theon admitted that Lancel had never struck him as a mean spirited person. He was actually known for his faith in the Seven Gods, for how he actually attending the weekly service and, in his last high school year, he had started to help the local church with small missions, like helping with charities on his spare time. He also had a reputation in being a skilled babysitter, good with kids, kids liking him and him actually enjoying his time with them. His last year of high school had actually been the year of change for him. From the pompous, humourless, arrogant prick to the actually likable but bland young man. The car accident he had suffered from and his health issues afterwards had really made him reconsider his life and his change was slow but real. Theon even suspected his present self to be what he had always been on the inside, yet, for some reason, he had buried it deep when in the outside world.

"That boy is dumb." Theon thought. "If he dislikes Joffrey, why does he remain friends with him?"

He didn't deny the courage it had taken for him to change and start anew, still, in his mind, Lancel was either stupid or a masochist, if he disliked Joffrey and his actions and still maintained a relationship with him. Yes, they were family, but they didn't need to be friends. Theon had always hated his own two older brothers and the fact that they tragically died in an accident didn't change his point of view. Lancel walked by him, not even granting him an eye contact, something Theon didn't care about. They weren't friends, he didn't owe him anything.

"Wait... Does he actually have friends?" He froze, suddenly realizing that Lancel was perhaps alone and that remaining with Joffrey could actually allow him to have the ersatz of friendships

He wondered then why the thought crossed his mind and why he cared.

They didn't know each other, they only knew what rumours and reputations told of the other. And they clearly were opposites. So why bother? Sighing, Theon resumed walking, hoping shooting some arrows would take this unpleasant thoughts out of his brain.

 _XXXXX_

Laying on his bed, Theon threw a pillow against the wall out of frustration. Lancel was still on his mind, making him wonder why he suddenly cared so much about him, about a Lannister. The guy already had everything money could buy, why bother? But Sansa's words were still echoing in his mind. She had joined Robb and him for dinner, along with Robb's siblings, and, to get informations without looking like he did, he simply told Sansa he had seen her ex talking with Lancel earlier. Sansa's face had gone from quietness to sadness.

"I'm not surprised." She said. "Lancel certainly maintains the appearance of a friendship with Joffrey to buy himself peace from his family. Cersei won't say Joffrey is isolated because people are jealous and that his cousins, close in age, could help."

"Why does he care? It's just family."

"Family is really important for the Lannisters. Besides, as long as Jaime or Tyrion don't have children of their own, Joffrey could be Tywin's heir for the company. They need to appear as if they were close or stick together for the public image. After the Lannister name was rebuilt, Tywin won't let anyone tarnish it, especially not family members by showing internal war. Besides, Lancel actually is friendless. And he knows it. He knows he's only a ticket to enter Joffrey's circle. So, he simply tries to be a good nephew helping his uncle."

"How do you know so much about it?"

"Lancel and I talked about it. Last year, after his accident, he actually came to me and apologized for all the bad or mean things he might have done to me or said to me, under Joffrey's influence. He knows he has a brain, he has a part on this, but leaving Joffrey isn't exactly easy. You know how he is."

Okay, so Lancel was trapped in a fake and abusive friendship out of duty but also fear. That sucked hard for him. Still, there wasn't any need for him to be that concerned.

Until it hit him.

He was concerned because he actually related to Lancel.

There were more alike that he thought.

Actually, there were so alike he wondered how he had missed it.

Theon had been friendless for a long time, until Robb had showed up in his life, not caring one bit about his insular origins and culture.

Theon too actually buried some parts of him inside when he was outside, so he'd appear like someone else, because appearances mattered.

Theon too knew all too well how it was, living under the rule of a domestic tyrant. Of course, in Lancel's case, it was his uncle, but his father and his uncle got on so well, Lancel rebelling could cause issues between the brothers.

Theon too simply wanted to live his dreams, to find a place to belong, have a normal life, away from troubles, doing what he liked, being himself.

And he had started to do that when Robb entered into his world, making him feel safe and confident enough.

Lancel was all alone.

He was no angel but he didn't deserve to feel lonely, trapped.

He sighed.

"I'll regret this but... Oh well, at least, no one will be mad at me for trying to be nice."

He turned off the lights, forcing himself to sleep, but his determination kept burning as he drifted into slumber:

He, a Greyjoy kraken, would try and befriend a Lannister lion.

Just like Robb tried with him, so many years ago.

It was time he did the same.

 **To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones is D&D's property, after being GRRM's property. Or else, Lancel would be the happiest kid in Westeros, should it be mine.

Summary: It had started with a simple and harmless enough talk between those two.

 **WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS THEMES SUCH AS SEXUALITY, A MALE PAIRING ( A MAN LOVING ANOTHER MAN ). IF YOU DO NOT FEEL AT EASE WITH THOSE, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SKIP TO ANOTHER STORY.**

 **The power of words**

 **Chapter 2**

The following day, Theon found Lancel sitting in the gardens in front of the campus' entrance, his nose buried deep into a book, his lunch near him. He had to admit, for the few times he had spotted him, he had never saw him eating junk food, burgers and what not. While it was noticeable that his dish was store bought, it was way healthier than what Theon had eaten during his first year of college. He wondered if it was just a question of likings, of health or a mix of both. Lancel's head rested in his left hand as he was reading, his arm on the table, its weight pushed down on his elbow, his right hand controlling his fork, eating from time to time, his eyes never leaving the lines they were studying. And while he had eaten already, Theon admitted it left him hungry. That was the first time in his life he craved a pasta salad. He made his way to the table.

"Is this seat taken?"

Lancel finally raised his nose from his book, stopped chewing his food, mouth closed, an eyebrow raised when he realized who talked to him. His eyes didn't betray his surprise.

"This is a free country." He said after swallowing his food. "You can sit wherever you want."

Theon sat in front of him as Lancel resumed reading. He noticed the book wasn't college material. At least he thought it wasn't for any extra credit. He didn't know anyone who'd read about Freud and psychoanalysis in his spare time.

"I don't even know his field of studies." He realized

The silence between them was awkward and painful, and Theon didn't know how to start the conversation.

"Is it good?" He tried after a while

"The food or the book?" Lancel replied, not stopping his reading

"Both."

"The food is decent and the book a brain killer. It passes the time."

"You're lucky to be able to understand it. I know I wouldn't."

Lancel sighed, finally looking at him. However, despite what Theon initially thought, he didn't seem upset or angry. His face was so neutral it was almost scary.

"If you're here because of a bet between friends, you can go and tell them you've won."

"What?!"

Theon hated himself for being starttled like that, what a lack of class he thought.

"You never talked to me in your entire life." Lancel continued "Go to your friends, tell them I did whatever they put money on and grab your cash."

All he could think about was how sad it was, that a man believed people came to him because of money games. How he thought no one could actually come to him because he could be interesting.

"I'm not! I'm not here out of a bet!"

"Please don't lie."

"I'm not! I swear by the Drowned God I'm not here because of a stupid bet! Only children bet on people going to someone supposedly weird! Believe it or not, I'm here because I want to."

Lancel seemed skeptical.

"Just like that, out of the blue?"

"Well, I noticed you were always alone, so I thought, maybe you'd like some company from time to time. And before you ask, it's not pity either. I don't do pity."

"Sorry if I am still doubtful."

"I'd react the same way to be honest."

"Then be honest. Why did you bother to come to me and talk when we never spoke to one another?"

That kid was sharp, Theon thought. And harder than he had imagined. Was it his last year of high school that shaped him this armour? And did he have to open himself right away to a man he barely knew? Even to Robb, he didn't open completely. And yet, here he was, facing a stranger that demanded honesty on the first talk. He sighed.

"Because I know what it's like to be alone the way you are. It's not a pleasant feeling."

If he didn't reply, Lancel seemed to understand, even his unspoken words. The story of his friendship with Robb was well known.

"It's true I could use a friend." The younger man admitted, his eyes low. "However, best to tell you now so if you have cold feet, you can run away immediately. I'm boring. Extremely boring."

Theon smirked.

"I'll be the judge of that."

Lancel had a small smile.

 _XXXXX_

"I can't believe you've unlocked me!"

"I can't believe you've let yourself be killed by a door."

Sitting in Theon's room, their backs resting on the wall as they were on his bed, a controller in his hand, Lancel, despite his words, was cheerful and smiling. On the TV screen, Tales of Symphonia was playing under their eyes, as Lloyd and his team were searching for ore to save Presea's life. Theon had been stuck for months as the entrance of the mine was guarded by a technological system with a door that could launch weapons and a regenerating system. All Lancel did was change some settings in the formation of the team and fighting under the guard mode, so the healer would focus on wounds in priority. A swordman guarded the healer, a fighter and the main character were on the front line, eliminating the healing system first, and using its weakness against it: thunder. It had taken Lancel less than ten minutes, counting his time in the settings, to beat what Theon could not in four months.

"However..." He confessed "I don't blame you. My brothers and I had the same issue until one of us came with the idea that having a true healer on the team could actually help."

"I didn't know you were such a geek."

"One of my many talents. Besides, I've beaten that game eight times. One of my favourites, along with the Fire Emblem games."

"And you said you were boring? Man, you are way too modest!"

Lancel smiled as he gave Theon the controller so he could discover the rest of the mine by himself.

"I wish there was an option after you beat the game."

"There are options. There's a new game plus."

"So, is there an option to see the education Zelos wanted to provide for Colette?"

Theon laughed as Lancel's cheeks were turning a bright red. He adored teasing him with his sex jokes, because his reactions were always priceless. And while he seemed ill-at-ease, Lancel had always admitted that he liked his jokes. Theon was actually surprised by all this. He had never imagined he'd sit in his room, playing a video game with a man he didn't think much of for years. But he really enjoyed his time with Lancel. And he knew Lancel enjoyed his time too. His jokes were certainly cheesy and corny, but that was kinda cute. He was very knowledgeable on many subjects, was interested by many things, but he didn't brag about the extent of his personal culture. He was a good listener too and a good secret keeper. He was also good at remembering special days, details. He remembered how surprised he was when he asked him how his day out with his sister went, explaining he didn't message that day to avoid spoiling his fun. He had also discovered that, deep down, Lancel was quite sensitive. He didn't show it but many things tended to hurt his heart and make his blood boil, thus explaining his interest in charities, promoting causes he believed in, even giving to associations. To think he had to hide his true self... And he genuinely loved his brothers and his sister. He was cut to be the protective, caring older brother. People would have loved him in high school, Theon thought, if they had gotten to know the real him. Yes, Lancel was clumsy, shy and awkward. But that was what made him so lovable. Because of how he tried. And when he felt at ease enough with someone, his walls came down and he was a good friend to rely on. Theon wished he had talked to him sooner. Rumours and appearances could really do damages.

He was glad his brain had worked properly, for once.

 **To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones is D&D's property, after being GRRM's property. Or else, Lancel would be the happiest kid in Westeros, should it be mine.

Summary: It had started with a simple and harmless enough talk between those two.

 **WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS THEMES SUCH AS SEXUALITY, A MALE PAIRING ( A MAN LOVING ANOTHER MAN ). IF YOU DO NOT FEEL AT EASE WITH THOSE, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SKIP TO ANOTHER STORY.**

 **The power of words**

 **Chapter 3**

While his motivation didn't fail, Lancel could feel his stress rising up. What if he didn't make his point clear? What if he was not taken seriously? What if it ended badly? Because he knew that Joffrey didn't take the word "no" very well. Hanging out with Theon, he had come to realize that he had to live for himself first. Only him could define who he was, what he was, and he had let Joffrey crush him for far too long, out of convenience. Because it was easy. It was easier for him to let Joffrey rule over him, even if it made him miserable, better that than finding himself alone with good old him and he had loathed himself for so long! He still did, to an extend, but he had come to believe, to understand, he deserved better than this. He was his first and undying ally in this life, he had to love himself and being part of Joffrey's crew made it hard for him to appreciate who he was. He was actually surprised that he didn't kick him out of his gang after he started to do his new things. Joffrey wasn't known for being godly, tolerant or a man of charities.

"Maybe it was because my actions gave him and his entourage a good image. We can't be bad, look, my own first cousin once removed is involved in human causes, he helps the church, the poor! All while he mocked me for having imaginary friends."

He had stopped fearing Cersei's reactions for quite a while, understanding she didn't really care for him. As for his uncle, he didn't know what to think.

"At least, he did not react the way Joffrey did."

His uncle was a man hard to read, his face always so stern.

"It's not as if I'd put the family name at risk. Even the medias can see Joffrey has issues."

Lancel certainly didn't want to put the family name at risk. While being a Lannister came with a weight few people could actually see, he was proud to be part of this family, to carry his father's name, because he loved him and wanted to make him proud. He knew he already did. The perks of being born after sixteen years of marriage, thirteen of trying to have a child, surviving childbirth, surviving the illness that almost claimed his life a year after, growing up into adulthood without causing any real issue, never touching drugs, respecting the law and such. His father was proud of him because he made him a father and because he was a decent human being. Lancel wanted him to be proud of him for more than that. He looked at the clock and sighed.

It was almost time.

 _XXXXX_

"What do you mean, you're done?"

Seeing Joffrey's expression, Lancel wondered how his own face was. His cousin was clearly angry, disturbed because he finally stood up for himself, but there was something in his eyes. Lancel had often been told that, when trying to be more mature, to prove a point while being calm, poilte but firm, he actually looked like his father. He wondered if Joffrey was seeing that now.

"It means I'm done. I'm done being your puppet. I'm done being your punching bag. I'm done being your slave."

"You can't feel yourself piss anymore now that you're in college."

"I was done a long time ago. I just never felt brave enough to say it. Count me out from now on."

Lancel left, not looking back, even when Joffrey called after him. He sat in the main hall, sighing, only to shiver, starttled, when Theon played a prank on him by putting a cold can of coke against his neck. He couldn't help chuckling. However, Theon's cheerful face vanished when he looked at him, concern replacing it.

"Dude, you look awful, what happened?"

"I... I cut ties with Joffrey."

The only reason Theon didn't congratulate him was how Lancel seemed drained out of his energy. It had taken him a lot of guts, of bravery. He sat by his side.

"You did the right thing. You do you. You're not his father or his babysitter."

"He's still family."

"My brothers were family and I cheered when they died."

Lancel's face was a mix of surprise, shock and horror.

"My older brothers were morons and bullies who made my life hell. Only Asha gave a shit about me and actually loved me the way a sibling loves his sibling. She was still that tomboy girl with her harsh facade, but she dried my tears when I scratched my knees, she repaired my favourite kraken plushie so many times I lost count, she played with me. Rodrick and Maron, they just loved to humiliate me so they'd be Daddy's favourites and when my mother tried to make things better, my father would tell her to shut up. They died and their deaths marked my freedom. The only reason I mourned was because my parents loved them. Just because someone is family doesn't mean you have to force yourself to love them."

"Joffrey is able of love."

Theon fell silent.

"He hides it pretty well but he adores Myrcella. His relationship with Tommen is a bit more complicated, maybe it's siblings rivalry. But Myrcella... He'd kill for her. When she broke her leg during summer, he stayed with her everyday, he installed a TV and a game device for her so they'd play together, heck he even bought an inflatable pool for her so she'd enjoy summer in her bedroom. Joffrey has issues and... Maybe vainly... I thought I could help him. Then I stayed because it was comfortable."

"And that's why you are a better person than me. You would have tried with Rodrick and Maron. I didn't. Because it was easier."

He got up and streched.

"Anyway, let's get a drink or something! You finally roared like a Lannister and like a Greyjoy, you didn't buy your peace, you took it."

Lancel smirked.

"I could use a beer."

 _XXXXX_

Theon had found Lancel so down he was actually worried that something horrible had happened to him. He looked so worked up, so sad, as if something was weighing him down. He looked older, sickly almost.

"Hey..." He slowly started "You're okay?"

He only handed over a letter for him to read. It was from Joffrey and reading it, Theon wondered if it was the same prick that made Sansa so miserable for years. He understood him when he wrote that writing was easier than speaking. It wasn't the case for him but he could understand. That letter, that was Joffrey basically opening his heart. If he had one. Joffrey was apologizing to Lancel. Joffrey was saying he knew he had issues but Lancel telling him to fuck off made him realize how bad he was. Because Lancel was known for sticking around, for trying, for enduring. He admitted he treated him like trash. For some reason, he couldn't help treating people this way. Why, he wasn't sure but he knew it made him feel good. And while he treated Lancel that way, he actually enjoyed having him by his side because his cousin's reactions to his ideas were honest. If he followed with some plans, his first reactions were so genuine it showed him he wasn't doing good. It did not stop him, but it gave him a sign. Everyone was leaving him and Lancel was actually the last one to remain, the last one who cared enough to try, even after going to college. Even Margaery was starting to be afraid, despite her love for a bit of danger. He had issues, he needed help, his father was dead and it certainly was not his overprotective and doting mother that would help, because she'd deny his issues in the first place.

"Joffrey is asking Lancel for help..." Theon realized "Lancel was right, Joffrey can love but he has issues. He can see that. And now, Lancel feels guilty and doesn't know if he can trust him again or not."

"I don't know what to do." Lancel whispered

He didn't expect any reply and kept speaking.

"On the one hand, Joffrey is a manipulative bastard who is an expert in lying and in putting on a good face. On the other hand, the Joffrey I know would have never written me all of that. He never wrote to me, not even a postcard while on holidays. A part of me wants to help him but the other tells me I'm just a bloody idiot, with one ball and no brain."

"Call Margaery."

"Huh?"

"Call her and ask her about all this."

"Won't I be a hypocrit if I go back to Joffrey?"

Theon gave him a smile.

"If all of this is true, then you wouldn't be a hypocrit. You'd be seen as part of the milk of human kindness."

Lancel's small smile warmed his heart.

 _XXXXX_

"Why does it bother me that much? Theon is a ladies' man."

Lancel tossed in his bed, unable to get some sleep. Nothing much had happened. After visiting Joffrey, coming back on campus, he had seen Theon hanging out with a girl, joking with her, flirting with her.

And for some reason, he had felt his heart aching at this sight.

He hated himself for feeling jealous of that girl.

Theon was his friend and he didn't want to be the clinging friend. Yes, Theon was is first true friend but he also had his life. It had never really bothered him when he'd leave with his sister, or hang out with the Starks. For some reason, he had wished he was this girl, adding to his confusion, because he had never felt attracted to a man before. He wasn't gay. Then why? Why did it hurt like a bitch to see Theon happy with someone else? He sighed. It looked like he wasn't going to get any sleep.

 _XXXXX_

Closing his laptop, Theon sighed, unable to focus on anything. He had so much fun with Kyra! He had seen Lancel coming back on campus and he had thought of asking him how it went with Joffrey. He didn't come to him, and knowing him it was either because he was exhausted or because he did not want to disturb his time with the girl. Yet, even if it had been brief, he had seen this flash of pain in his emerald eyes.

"It wasn't for me. Maybe he has seen something near us that made him upset. He isn't the clingy type."

However, he wondered why it bothered him that much, the thought that Lancel seemed upset at him, at the sight of him with a girl. He liked the guy. He was a cool friend. But he'd never be more than that, they were straight, so why did he feel that familiar ache he felt with a girl when he looked at him, with that glimpse of ache on his face?

He sighed.

The night was going to be long.

Even a good porn movie wouldn't be able to lift his spirit up.

 **To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones is D&D's property, after being GRRM's property. Or else, Lancel would be the happiest kid in Westeros, should it be mine.

Summary: It had started with a simple and harmless enough talk between those two.

 **WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS THEMES SUCH AS SEXUALITY, A MALE PAIRING ( A MAN LOVING ANOTHER MAN ). IF YOU DO NOT FEEL AT EASE WITH THOSE, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SKIP TO ANOTHER STORY.**

 **The power of words**

 **Chapter 4**

"Are you okay?"

Theon raised an eyebrow as he was drinking from his can of beer. Robb was staring at him, concern painted on his face.

"Yeah I'm cool. Life's awesome. I'm here with my best friend, I get on well with my sister, I made a new buddy, the place is filled with hot chicks, everything's awesome!" He joked, his eternal smile on his lips

Robb's face didn't change, making Theon sigh. Robb had always known how to read him like an open book. Robb was actually the only person, along with his sister Asha, Theon felt comfortable opening to, revealing his fears, his weaknesses, his doubts. He was the little brother he never had when he incarnated the older brother Robb never got. He felt blessed to have such a unique bond with someone.

"What I am going to say..." He started, his voice becoming darker and serious. "It needs to stay between us."

His friend smiled, offering a pinky shake, like they used to when they were little.

"Have you ever felt attracted by a man while you know you are straight?" Theon bluntly asked

"Yeah, you."

"Romantically."

Robb let a "oh" escape his lips before he started thinking.

"I can't say it happened to me. But Arya said something clever once. She said that, while all human beings had their preferences, that they liked tall people, short people, white, black, tanned, in the end, going past their first physical attraction, what people fell in love with was the other's heart and soul. And those are genderless."

Theon nodded.

"That's deep. But I'm not talking about love, I'm talking about physical attraction."

"And who's the hot guy then?"

"Lancel Lannister."

Robb stared at him in silence before chuckling.

"Oh Theon I wouldn't worry if I were you! Lancel's a man but he looks girly enough! No wonder you felt confused."

Theon couldn't help laughing in return.

"Robb, you're so bad!"

"I'm not mocking him, you know me. I don't mean to be rude. But let's face it, he has more delicate features than some girls themselves! Compare him to Arya."

"Arya is cute."

"She'd confess it herself, she isn't really girl looking. Really, I wouldn't worry, finding him attractive. He looks like a girl so..."

Feeling relieved, Theon drank another sip of his beer.

 _XXXXX_

"So, how is it going?" Theon asked Lancel who gave him the ghost of a smile

He looked tired, mentally tired.

"Do you have the entire night ahead of you? My life is so filled with drama I could live in Desperate Housewives." Lancel joked

"Take your coat." Theon ordered

Facing the younger man's incomprehension, he added:

"You need a good old fashioned bar session."

"I never drank in a bar before..."

"I'm sure you didn't, hence why I am correcting that mistake, let's go."

After a few minutes by feet, the men arrived in a bar downtown. When he passed the door, Lancel felt he was in a piece of time that froze. Everything just seemed stuck in the eighties! It was so cliché it was almost cute. Bikers were drinking at the bar or playing the billiard, some were making bets on arm wrestling, others were gently flirting away with the waitresses who playfully replied. One of them spotted them.

"Yo, Theon!" He greeted, soon joined by his pals who repeated his words.

Theon greeted them with a huge smile. It suited him, Lancel thought, to be so at ease in this kind of place. As for him, he felt out of place, as if his presence would disturb the general atmosphere. Too stuck up, maybe seen as too haughty. The Lannisters and the Greyjoys didn't have the same vision of life and amusement.

"And who's that guy with you?" He heard

"That's my pal Lancel!"

"As in Lancel Lannister?"

"Yeah! Be nice with him, first time."

The guys raised their glasses to him and the bartender insisted on offering him his first drink.

"Whisky? Damn, you start strong!" Theon teased

"Be grateful I didn't ask for vodka."

"To your first time here." He said, raising his glass

They toasted before they drank. Theon was amazed by the fact that Lancel actually drank his glass in one perfect shot. He wondered if he was a natural or if he drank in secret, avoiding shame on his uncle.

"So, what's the drama that makes you feel you are Bree Van de Kamp?"

Lancel stared at the ice cubes in his empty glass.

"Where to start..."

"I'll make it easier, how it is going with Joffrey?"

Lancel surprisinly had a small smile.

"It's getting a bit better actually. We talk a lot. Well, it's more him talking and me listening. I finally know now why he had that sudden change of heart. Me leaving, Margaery not able to hide her fear, Myrcella hiding things from him because she feared how he'd react... He doesn't want to change his personality entirely but he doesn't want the people he cares about being afraid of him. He... He and I went to see my uncle, his grandfather. Joffrey... Joffrey asked to be interned in a mental home. To discover why he acts this way, why he feels the way he feels, some urges and work them out."

Theon remained silent. Joffrey Baratheon admitting he had issues and wanting to work them out, so doing the mature thing and getting help? That was so unexpected he would have thought of an april's fool joke hadn't Lancel seemed so serious about it. He ordered two more glasses,

"He didn't ask his mother first?" He asked after a while

"Cersei had always closed her eyes on Joffrey's behaviour. He's her golden child."

Before Theon could reply, he added:

"Don't be too hard on her though. She has excuses for that. Joffrey isn't her first son. When she married Robert, they got a baby boy a year after their marriage but he died in infancy. Sudden infant death syndrom. It broke her heart so much we all feared for her life at some point. So when she got Joffrey, when it was certain he'd live, she doted on him. She loves Myrcella and Tommen too, but her story with Joffrey is special."

Theon nodded.

"Maybe it's because of that. To know he lives with the shadow of his older brother through him."

"He learnt of him when he was way into teenagehood. He was already troublesome back then."

"How did she react to his decision?"

"As expected, badly, this is why we sought Uncle Tywin's help. She thought we were trying to take her baby away from her. That Margaery brainwashed him. And that I betrayed her. She basically told me she hated me and wanted me dead. And wished my mother miscarried me."

Lancel had tried to chuckle but it was clear he was affected.

"Holy shit..."

"She forbade me from going to her house, from seeing Myrcella and Tommen, even from visiting Joffrey."

"I'm sure she didn't mean all of that, she was upset."

"Oh no, she meant every word."

Lancel drank his glass in another perfect single shot, then asked for another one.

"In the end, she too had to be taken for her own sanity, she was hysterical. I never heard my uncle give such an angry lecture at someone after she wished I was never born."

"What did he say?"

"That I was the reason he believed a little in the Seven Gods. I'm the Lannister miracle, remember?"

His voice seemed filled with irony.

"Born after sixteen years of marriage and thirteen years of unsuccessful tries, surviving childbirth and an illness that almost claimed my life before I could turn one."

"Well, you are his favourite brother's son."

"We wanted to be quiet, so the medias wouldn't be at our throat and with Cersei's explosion, it's an epic fail. All because I wanted to help Joffrey and help from my uncle because I'm powerless to do anything on my own."

Lancel was at his fifth drink. His cheeks seemed a bit red, and his eyes showed all the sadness he had kept inside. Theon could undertsand, at least he liked to think he understood. Lancel loved his family, he wanted to help his family, because he respected all the hard work his father and his uncle had put in restoring the family name, and with this story, he felt he failed them, that he was a failure himself. He ordered a sixth one.

"Sometimes, I wonder if Cersei was right. What difference would it have made if I died or if I was never born at all? Everything I try to do, I fail at doing so, or if I manage to do it, it's because I asked for help. I can't do anything on my own, I don't really have anything going for me and while I'm full of good intentions, I am so clumsy I mess up everything everytime."

His voice was low and so filled with his sadness Theon felt the urge to hug him, a urge he resisted.

"You managed to go to college." He tried

"Everyone can do that. If you have decent grades, you can attend. And for people who lack money, there are loans and scholarships. I was just lucky to be born wealthy as fuck and with a decent brain. Take my brother Martyn. He never got anything else but straight A's. Because he has an amazing brain."

"You strive for things. You work."

"Like everyone with a goal."

"You are handsome. You dated Amerei Frey, one of the hottest girls in high school."

"I just got lucky when my parents made me. And Ami... Ami was just being kind to consider trying with me."

"You made me change my mind on your family."

Lancel stared at him, clearly puzzled.

"I had always believed the Lannisters were haughty pieces of trash. But you... You showed me that you are way better than what people say of you all. Your family, while it has its issues like any other families, is so close together, so concerned by one another. You were concerned for a family member who made you feel like a prisoner for years, yet you forgave him and are now helping him. I cheered when my brothers died and thanked the Drowned God to have actually granted me a secret buried wish I was too ashamed and scared to admit I had in the first place. You're a great kid! You are more amazing that anyone gives you credit for, even yourself. Let Cersei spit her venom if she likes. Tommen and Myrcella, they can always go on campus and hang out with you. As for her house, I'm sure yours is pretty much the same, and lovely bonus, everyone in it loves you and is glad you're here."

"Thanks..."

Lancel raised his seventh glass.

"Cheers to that."

Theon toasted as he kept thinking Lancel was strong. He was strong, being able to carry all of it inside, never letting it show, not really, and putting on a good face. He was strong, being able to take in all these horrible words from a family member in the name of love, because he adored his family. He also kept thinking on his anger, why his rage towards Cersei didn't fade along with the drinks slowly starting to have an effect on him. He wanted to make her regret her words, how dared she say that to Lancel? To the guy his son trusted enough to open up to? If only she could have heard him, taking her defence, asking him not to blame her when she wished he was miscarried in the first place! He wanted to drown that bitch down the sea, let the Drowned God make her pay for her blasphemy. Why did he feel so protective of him? He knew he liked him, he was his friend so of course he wanted him happy, but to protect him? He sighed, drinking his last shot.

They were clearly drunk and it was highly time they got home.

Like Scarlett O'Hara, he'd think about all of that tomorrow.

 **To be Continued**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones is D&D's property, after being GRRM's property. Or else, Lancel would be the happiest kid in Westeros, should it be mine.

Summary: It had started with a simple and harmless enough talk between those two.

 **WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS THEMES SUCH AS SEXUALITY, A MALE PAIRING ( A MAN LOVING ANOTHER MAN ). IF YOU DO NOT FEEL AT EASE WITH THOSE, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SKIP TO ANOTHER STORY.**

 **The power of words**

 **Chapter 5**

Lancel woke up to the sound of the birds with a groan. He slowly turned on his back, his hand instictively reaching his aching forehead. He felt horrible. His moth was dry, his head hurt, he felt like puking and so exhausted he wondered why he bothered waking up in the first place. He slowly remembered how he got back to his room. Two of Theon's friends got them back on campus on their motorbikes. He felt ashamed. He had never been drunk before. Tipsy, yes. But downright drunk, that was a first. He didn't regret going to that bar, it felt good to speak and he had fun afterwards, playing games with the guys. He had a crooked smile. If his father and his uncle could have seen him, the "goody-two-shoes sunday school" Lannister, having a blast with "hooligans". He was ashamed that people had seen him drunk, he was ashamed Theon saw him drunk, he was ashamed he had, once again, been a crybaby when hanging out with Theon. True, Theon had asked, and he had taken him there so he could rant and chill, but never once did Theon rant to him. Open up a bit, like what he told him about his older brothers? Yes. But truly opening up, never. And he feared it was because he was being the emotionally needy friend. His phone rang and he groaned, he felt like every sound was being louder than they used to be. He saw it was his family's number.

"Just great..."

He took the call.

"Hi..."

"Good morning, Lancel!" His mother's cheerful voice echoed

"Hey, Mom..."

"Lancel, you have a terrible voice, are you okay?"

He wanted to slap himself, not even being able to hide his condition.

"Yeah... Just had a bit too much fun yesterday evening with a friend and whisky. I'll be fine."

Dorna was tactful enough not to engage further in the topic.

"Willem would like to see you, he finally got his new game device and thought you'd like to try it out."

"Sure, I'll be on my way."

He walked to the bathroom and looked at his reflection. He looked tired, pale and definitely sick.

"Now, I wish I had make up to cover this up. Girls really have the best tools."

 _XXXXX_

Lancel's brother Willem was fond of video games but had a passion for retro gaming. So, to have managed to get a working and still nice looking NES with the controllers and a bunch of games, that was a marvellous surprise for him and Lancel liked seeing him so happy about something. With their father, he had carefully opened the device, the controllers, the games, to make sure nothing was broken and gently clean the insides with q-tips and white vinager. Kevan had never really been into these modern things but he enjoyed repairing and building things, so he took the opportunity to have a nice moment with his baby boy. To Lancel's surprise, Joffrey was here. He had been allowed to visit and Dorna had welcomed him with opened arms. He was sitting in the living room, trying to beat Castlevania, Willem helping out. He looked a bit off but it was due to his medication. Lancel smiled. He adored these moments when he went back home, in his den, surrounded by a family he loved and who loved him back, trusting him and supporting him. While he didn't have a social phobia of any kind, he wasn't at ease in the outside world, afraid that what he was, people wouldn't like it and pick on him because of it. It had happened so many times in his school life already it had left him with the habit of being too careful in that regard.

"Lancel." His father came to him "Can I speak to you for a moment?"

Lancel nodded and followed him in the garden. Once alone, his father started.

"I'm worried about you."

Lancel kept silent.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm happy you seem to have made friends and I know a young man has his own social life and what goes along with it. But there is something I noticed that bugs me."

Lancel kept listening.

"I know you have always enjoyed a drink from time to time, which is okay, you're of age for that. But I've notice that... You seem to have more of them lately. And when your mother found you hungover this morning when she called... It made me worry. You know... If you have a problem with alcohol, it's nothing to be ashamed of. It's more common that you might think. And there are a lot of things existing now to help."

Lancel didn't really know how to reply. He liked that his father was being his eternal diplomat self, not branding him a shameless alcoholic and that he was concerned for him. However, he didn't think he had an issue. Not really, anyway. Or maybe he was hiding the truth from himself. It was true that he had started to have more drinks lately.

"I'd like to have your opinion of something." He started "It's true I've had more drinks lately. With everything that happened, it's sad to say, but I felt the need to have drinks. However, I only have one drink per day and very often, it's not everyday, I can easily go several days without one and without missing that. And this is actually the first hungover of my life. Do you think it makes me ill?"

Kevan seemed to relax.

"No, I don't think it does. You seem to have a clear view of your habits. And enjoying a glass doesn't count. However, I want you to keep that in mind. If you feel you might have an issue because you feel you are having too many of them or that it's becoming a crutch, there is no shame in that and in getting help for that. Your uncle did."

Lancel's eyes widened.

"Uncle Tywin?!"

"After Joanna's passing."

"He has an excuse then."

"Tell me, was it safe, at least?"

He smiled.

"I went to a bar with a friend and two of his friends kindly took us back to campus. I loved this place! I felt out of place at first but it was so warm! I was accepted right away like an old friend."

Kevan smirked.

"Who did you go with?"

"Theon Greyjoy."

While Kevan's smile didn't fade, it got him wondering. He had nothing against the Greyjoy kid, he didn't know enough of him to have an opinion and reputations could be based on lies. However, he knew a bit of the Greyjoy's way of life or motto. It was hard to believe for him that his awkward shy little boy had befriended such an epicurean. But Lancel seemed to have actually blossomed, he seemed happy, happier than he had seen him in a long time.

"Lancel, come on, you have the chance to play Megaman II on a real console this time, show us your skill!" Willem called

Kevan nodded to him and Lancel went to his brother, ready to enjoy. His father joined his wife in the kitchen.

"So?" Dorna asked, worried

"We have a mature, well rooted and clear headed son."

She relaxed.

University really did wonders on her first baby boy.

 _XXXXX_

"You want me to join the archery club?" Lancel asked as he was eating his lunch

Theon beamed.

"Just trying it out. I was told you were pretty good at it at school. And you'll meet my friends. You know some of them already, perhaps, but it could be fun. There's no obligation to join, you just try it out. And the pals wanna meet you."

Lancel's face seemed darker.

"I'm not sure I can shoot again. In the accident, it was my right shoulder who took the most. I'll never have the strength I used to have before. And while I'm better now, it's still stiff sometimes, even painful."

Theon wanted to slap himself for not remembering that detail. A publicly known detail on top of that. However, he didn't want to give up.

"Maybe you could change your bow arm. And even if you can't, at least, you'll meet new people."

"You won't let me say no."

"I just want you to meet new friends. You're a great guy and they have to know you are."

 _XXXXX_

While Lancel remained silent most of the time, he enjoyed his time in the archery club. While he had seen them before, he had been properly introduced to the Stark brothers and their cousin Jon. He knew Sansa and Arya already. However, meeting the Reeds was new. Theon seemed so at ease, like a fish in the sea! Theon was always smiling but Lancel had never seen him smile so brightly. He was home, or in the equivalent of a home.

"Wanna try?" Robb offered him, lending him his bow

"I'm not sure I can..."

Robb seemed to understand but Arya groaned.

"Cold feet?" She teased

"Arya, you're not fair!" Sansa scolded her "You know that Lancel had an accident that injured his shoulder badly!"

"That was a long time ago!"

"There are aftermaths!"

Lancel only glared at the younger Stark girl with a stern face before he got up and took Robb's bow. Theon was quite impressed by the correctness of his stature, of how his fingers knew where to place themselves properly and that aura of focus, of determination, gave the young man a new dimension for him to explore. Lancel shot the arrow who ended right in the middle of the target. However, a crack was heard before a cry of pain. Theon had remain frozen in place while Sansa and Robb immediately checked on Lancel. He was holding his shoulder, bitting his lip for a few secondes before he seemed to relax.

"It's okay, it'll get better in a few minutes." He tried to ease them

"See Arya?!" Sansa growled "I told you!"

The younger girl didn't reply but it was clear she felt bad about doubting Lancel and even worse knowing she caused him unnecessary pain. Theon felt the burn of guilt deep down his stomach. Lancel had told him about his shoulder and still, he had pressured him into coming here, knowing how Arya was like. He was partly responsible for this.

"You've got talent! You should try shooting with your other arm! I'm sure you'd get the hang of it pretty quick! Theon and I would be glad to teach you, won't we Theon?"

Theon snapped out of his thoughts when Robb called him.

"Yeah, sure."

"I miss archery." Lancel confessed

"Then, it's settled!"

Lancel's smile when he sat near him, telling him he was glad he came, eased Theon of all his worries.

 **To be Continued**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones is D&D's property, after being GRRM's property. Or else, Lancel would be the happiest kid in Westeros, should it be mine.

Summary: It had started with a simple and harmless enough talk between those two.

 **WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS THEMES SUCH AS SEXUALITY, A MALE PAIRING ( A MAN LOVING ANOTHER MAN ). IF YOU DO NOT FEEL AT EASE WITH THOSE, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SKIP TO ANOTHER STORY.**

 **The power of words**

 **Chapter 6**

"You're doing good."

"Not good enough."

Robb sighed. While he could only praise Lancel for his yearn to improve, he thought he was way too hard on himself. He wanted to be at the level he used to be in before, using his other arm, he wanted to be at their level. At Theon's level. But Lancel had been at it for three hours straight, without stopping even once to drink water and the weather outside, while beautiful and sunny, was so hot it was stifling. He could see Lancel's cheeks red as a lobster, sweat rolling down his brow and it was clear he was getting exhausted. Yet, he didn't want to leave before managing to shoot at least one perfect arrow.

"Changing your bow arm isn't easy. And you are doing great, considering where you come from physically speaking. Please. Do me a favour, stop for the day and rest. It's okay, it really is."

He grinned when Lancel silently obeyed, even seeing his body actually relaxing.

"I wish our newbies were as persistent as you." He complimented

"I just don't want you and Theon to regret spending your time tutoring me back into business."

Robb gave him a bottle of cold water and a towel.

"You know..." He started "I was skeptical at first when Theon started to hang out with you. But I can see now what he sees in you. You're a pleasure to be around. I'm just upset I didn't see that before. We could have been friends, back in high school. I'm sure even Jon would have liked you."

"Back in high school, I was a brainless, meek, spineless prick who made your sister unhappy."

"We all know why now. Besides, apologizing to Sansa, that took courage."

Lancel only nodded, unable to reply.

"Wow, dude... Sit and chill. You're clearly having a sunstroke." Robb worried

"I'll feel better after a shower."

Robb nodded. Lancel found his way to the common showers, where he took what he needed. It was so silent there, so cool it was refreshing. Robb was right, he had pushed himself too hard. He could feel his body aching and his face burning up. A shower was definitely welcome. As he turned from his locker, he was starttled when he saw he wasn't alone, too lost in his thoughts. Now, if Lancel could feel his face burning, it wasn't just the sun who was having this effect on him. Theon was going out of the shower with nothing but a towel around his waist.

"Sorry..." He managed to utter

Theon only smiled.

"No biggie. We're between men."

However, he frowned, looking at him.

"Are you okay? You look as if you're going to crumble."

"If it wasn't for Robb, I'd still be out."

"And possibly dead, this is why I love the guy. He's a guardian angel."

"You're free tonight?"

"Nope, Robb and I are going to see the new Burton."

"Alright, tell me if it's any good."

Theon nodded and left, leaving him alone. As the water was slowly and gently hitting his skin, Lancel realized that the sour taste in his mouth was jealousy. Once again.

"Theon and Robb are best friends, of course they spend time together."

Yet, for some reason, his mind told him they could be more. Even if Theon was a ladies man, he could have a thing for Robb and it upsetted him for some reason. And he loathed himself for it. He didn't want to be the clingy friend. To spoil everything. And he actually liked Robb. He understood why Theon liked him so much. But that was beyond his control, he wanted to be in Robb's shoes, to be Theon's best friend, as horrible as it sounded, as selfish as he seemed to be. That only became a detail when another thought came to his mind:

Theon himself.

Lancel knew there was nothing wrong in thinking or saying that a man was handsome while being a man himself. And Theon had a very particular charm, a warm aura around him, and his smile was his best asset. It drew people to him. And it was no surprise for him to be well built, the guy was clearly into sports. And while he knew there was nothing wrong in a man liking another man, he wondered if it was wrong, if it was normal, if it wasn't weird, for a friend to start having an erection with the thought of his friend's body damped with water.

Especially when it was the first time he was having such a reaction for a man while being a man himself and having dated a girl before.

 _XXXXX_

" Hey guys!" Lancel greeted as he arrived at the club

Theon, Robb and Arya were sitting together and the Stark girl seemed upset.

"Is something wrong?" He worried

"Just upset." She replied

He sat with them.

"The boys and I are having a bike contest and there's no one to be the fox." She explained

"The fox?" Lancel raised an eyebrow

She smirked.

"It's not your average bike contest. It's an extreme one!"

"Go on."

To her surprise, he seemed interested.

"It's a bike ride in the heart of the city. One fox, the rest hunters. The fox has a fox tail on his bike and a bucket of paint. The fox starts shortly before the others, so he has an advantage. When he starts, the bucket is pierced so the others can follow his trace. Whoever steals the fox's tail during the ride wins the money. If the fox runs out of paint and still has his tail, he wins." She explained

"I don't really like this." Robb said. "It's dangerous, with all the cars!"

"Hence why we chose an area with emergencies nearby."

"I'll be your fox."

Robb, Arya and Theon almost jumped from their seats, starttled by a voice they never thought would say those words. They turned to Lancel, who seemed actually serious about this.

"You, being the fox?" Arya wondered "I'm not sure. You're pretty delicate."

"I'm tougher than I look. And I'm pretty fast."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"You know, Lannisters like having fun too."

"Didn't your uncle tell you that Lannisters don't act like fools?"

"I've acted older than my age for too long. Besides, what do you have to lose?"

She sighed but smiled.

"Deal."

Theon wondered why he felt so damn proud of Lancel allowing himself to be reckless and carefree and if he could actually feel even prouder if possible.

He couldn't wait for him to witness that side of his friend.

 **To Be Continued**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones is D&D's property, after being GRRM's property. Or else, Lancel would be the happiest kid in Westeros, should it be mine.

Summary: It had started with a simple and harmless enough talk between those two.

 **WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS THEMES SUCH AS SEXUALITY, A MALE PAIRING ( A MAN LOVING ANOTHER MAN ). IF YOU DO NOT FEEL AT EASE WITH THOSE, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SKIP TO ANOTHER STORY.**

 **The power of words**

 **Chapter 7**

Arya didn't know if she had to roll her eyes or if she had to laugh.

"Of course he'd do that. He's freaking Lancel." She thought

She liked the fact that he kept his word, was on time and had quite a sweet bike for the ride. But to see him arrive with a backpack containing a helmet, knee and elbow pads, that was so cliché it fit his character. She expected the helmet. She didn't know expect the rest though.

"It's your first time without the kiddies' wheels?" She snorted

"Is it your first time hearing of security? I like the thrill, I like being in a hospital less." he smirked

"Lancel's right." Robb said. "Extreme doesn't rhyme with stupid."

As he got prepared, Arya was setting the fox's tail on his bike. Lancel looked around. They were about ten against him.

"All set." Arya said. "Alright everyone, listen up! These are the rules!"

"We know the rules!" A man replied

"Yes, catch the fox's tail before he runs out of paint, but that's the goal, not the rules! Now, if I could speak!"

They all fell silent.

"You hunters will start one minute after Lancel started. I'll give the signal. We respect traffic laws! We do not take the fox's tail from another hunter's hands! We do not try and make the others fall! If someone gets into an accident or falls and you see it, you stop immediately. You only start again when everyone is on his bike again! This is so that everyone can have a fair chance. Also, if Lancel falls, you do not take the fox's tail from his bike. You check on him, you wait for him to get up and go again and you chase him after you gave him a few seconds. I have friends all around the area, so if someone steps out of the line, he's out! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Ma'am!"

"Good. Now, get in place!"

"Arya's a natural leader." Lancel thought

"Also, for those concerned by the planet, this paint will wash off once it rains."

Lancel focused on the road ahead.

"And off you go, Lancel!" Arya said right after she had pierced the can of paint

Theon watched as Lancel started to pedal and he was surprised to see how quickly he could gain speed on a bike. One minute later, the hunters were set free and started to chase him. With a buzzing sound, Lancel got passed them once again and Theon couldn't help noticing his expression. His smile was huge, he looked focused, so into it! With one swift move, he jumped and he safely landed on the trailer of a truck.

"Wow, that's impressive!" Arya admitted

"And clever!" Theon added "You go, champ!"

Lancel grinned and hid. The hunters came and looked lost as the trail of paint had stopped.

"Shit!"

"Miss me?"

They looked up. Lancel was on a brige above them, waiting for them. He laughed when they roared and left again. Theon looked at him and he was just so impressed and proud! He was so happy to see that side of Lancel!

"To think he had to hide it!" He thought "Never again! I swear it!"

He kept watching, hoping to see a glimpse of his friend. He had already watched a bike ride organized by Arya. But he had never been so involved. He wanted Lancel to win. He wanted him to win because the odds seemed so against him! People had so many ideas on him, that'd be a sweet irony. And Lancel deserved the praise. About fifteen minutes later, Lancel stopped by them.

"You give up?" Arya asked

Lancel smiled and proudly handed over the can of paint: completely empty and the top was still properly sealed off.

"I even made sure there wasn't any drop left."

The hunters came back and when they saw Lancel, one feet on the ground, sitting on his bike and slightly leaning with a smirk on his face, they understood that they had lost.

"Holy shit man!" One said "You're fast!"

"What are you going to do with the money?"

Lancel opened the envelope containing the prize and quickly counted down how much there was.

"Well, how about I treat you snacks and drinks?"

"You're the best!"

"I know."

XXXXX

"We were wrong to mock Lancel." Robb told Theon as they were watching another episode of Supernatural

Theon took the beer Robb was handing him over.

"There's more to him than what hits the eye."

Theon nodded. They had a blast with Lancel after the competition and the guys had actually enjoyed Lancel offering them a part of the prize by offering food. He had shown so much confidence during the ride, he looked so cocky! And it suited him well. He needed that confidence with him more often. He was a capable young man who could proudly raise his head high.

"He even left Arya speechless!"

"Then, he's the Drowned God's chosen one."

"Hey!"

Robb playfully hit his shoulder.

"He already told Arya he'd be the fox for her next contest."

"She must be happy."

"I should keep an eye on them thought, with how she is, she could end up dating the guy."

If his smile didn't fade, the comment hit him in the chest for a reason he couldn't understand. Arya and Lancel would make an interesting pair. But he realized, to his horror, that he didn't really want him to be in a relationship with anyone. And that was twisted. Lancel deserved happiness.

"Isn't she with that Gendry guy?" He managed to ask

"I don't know. Last time I checked, they had argued pretty bad."

Theon kept silent and ate from his bag of potato chips, his mind only put at rest when Lancel send him the group picture taken after the ride.

He wished Arya made a new competition soon.

Cocky Lancel was adorable and as gay as it sounded, he needed more cocky Lancel in his life.

And Lancel actually did too.

 **To Be Continued**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones is D&D's property, after being GRRM's property. Or else, Lancel would be the happiest kid in Westeros, should it be mine.

Summary: It had started with a simple and harmless enough talk between those two.

 **WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS THEMES SUCH AS SEXUALITY, A MALE PAIRING ( A MAN LOVING ANOTHER MAN ). IF YOU DO NOT FEEL AT EASE WITH THOSE, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SKIP TO ANOTHER STORY.**

 **The power of words**

 **Chapter 8**

To say Theon was surprised was an understatement. Walking outside of the main building, he saw Lancel talking with a girl. It took a moment for him to actually understand the situation. Lancel was talking to a girl. The guy barely talked to anyone around. Getting a bit closer, he managed to have a better look at the woman. He recognized her immediately.

Amerei Frey, better known as Gatehouse Ami while in highschool.

Better known for being Lancel's ex girlfriend.

While he had graduated when it happened, due to his connexions and friendships, Theon was still aware of all the little gossips from his former school and people had found it incredible, a sex addict woman with a pious man. They had beaten all the odds and had stayed together for a long time, before seperating and remaining on excellent terms. Amerei was one of the few to defend Lancel's name. However, she didn't attend this university and it had contributed to Lancel's isolation here. She was so fierce in protecting the guy! He had been one of the few to actually try and understand her, to see past her "slutty" ways, who didn't judge. Lancel had been a lucky guy, dating such a cute girl. Amerei was tall and had long legs she liked to expose to the sun. Brown doe eyes, long strawberry blonde hair, gifted when it came to breasts and butt, the only thing that could work against her would be her chinless pinched face, still it gave her a charm. For some reason, her presence bothered Theon. Which was stupid, he knew. He had no right to say anything about Lancel's love life.

"What if she's here to start again with him?"

It upsetted him. He didn't know why, it did. He was ashamed, because Lancel deserved to be happy and Amerei had made him happy while they were together. His uneasiness only got worse when Lancel hugged her, when they finally shared a laugh, turning her sad face into a joyful one.

"You mean it?" He heard his friend say, his voice shaking with emotion

Amerei simply nodded. Theon decided to step forward, it seemed the conversation was almost over, besides, what was wrong in saying hi?

"Hey!" Lancel greeted "Theon, meet Amerei. Amerei, this is Theon."

Amerei had a bright smile. Theon noticed her eyes were red and her cheeks were wet.

"Glad to meet you. Lancel can't stop talking about you, I'm glad I can finally meet his friend!" She told him

"As I'm glad to meet his friend too." He replied

Turning to Lancel, she said:

"Thank you so much. For everything. I feel better already."

"You're welcome. You're not alone, don't forget it."

"You can tell your family and even your friends. You're right, after all, this is a happy event."

She bid them goodbye and as the boys watched her leave, after a few moments, Lancel dropped the bomb:

"Amerei is pregnant."

Theon went completely numb for a few seconds, before he managed to ask if congratulations were in order for him. Lancel looked puzzled.

"You're the dad, right?"

The young man's cheeks became red but he shook his head in denial.

"She'd be far more advanced in her pregnancy or I'd be a dad already, if I had fathered her child."

For yet another reason he couldn't understand, Theon felt relieved the child was not Lancel's. That was utterly childish and stupid, he knew that, but he was glad Lancel wasn't bound to Amerei with a link other than friendship. He loathed himself for wishing Lancel free so he'd remain with him. He didn't even know why he felt so jealous anyway. It wasn't healthy, being the clingy jealous friend.

"Amerei's parents have always been bordeline abusive with her." Lancel started "For them, a woman enjoying sex is a slut. So, for them, to have an unwed pregnant college student for a daughter, it's an insult. They want to kick her out, since she refuses to abort."

Theon felt even more ashamed. Amerei seemed like a nice girl, Lancel had loved her enough to date her, he had loved her enough to remain friends with her, he was trying to help her, like the amazing man he was. And here he was, Theon Greyjoy, jealous of a pregnant girl, almost disowned by her parents, because she liked to have fun with her body and because she wanted to keep her baby.

"What about the dad?"

"He doesn't know yet and from what I know, their relationship is only starting. I told Amerei not to worry. There's no way I'm leaving her homeless. I have several options."

Lancel finally smiled.

"And I'd be a horrible godfather if I let my godchild sleep in the streets."

Theon looked at him in awe.

"You're the godfather?!"

"Amerei just asked me."

Lancel's joy was absolutely touching and Theon found himself smiling with him. Being a godparent was something Lancel would take on with an absolute dedication, and not just on the spoiling part. He'd care for the child, he'd help him with his spirituality, he'd be what the Seven wrote about being a godparent. Amerei had offered him one of the greatest honours for a pious man.

"I'm surprised the kid will be baptized."

"I was surprised too. But I'm just so touched and proud she thought of me for that!"

"You'll be an amazing godfather."

"I'll try my best."

It was still a bond with her, he knew. But his jealousy had vanished. He felt too ashamed of his reactions towards Amerei, who was in such a dire situation and Lancel was happy. That was all that mattered.

Lancel was happy.

"You never had someone else after Ami?" He asked, out of the blue

Lancel raised an eyebrow, surprised by the question but replied nonetheless.

"No. It didn't feel right. I didn't meet anyone I felt could be a special someone."

"No homo saying that but you're kinda hot, you could have any woman at your feet."

"Love and sex don't feel the same. I want Love. I believe in Love."

"You want the Disney romance?"

"I want to live with someone I love, not someone I only lust after."

Theon tried to imagine himself settled down with a girl, with children and he had to admit the idea had its appeal. He could understand.

"You're free tonight?" Lancel asked

He nodded.

"Good. Because I'm definitely going to celebrate my upcoming godchild."

Theon smirked.

 **To Be Continued**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones is D&D's property, after being GRRM's property. Or else, Lancel would be the happiest kid in Westeros, should it be mine.

Summary: It had started with a simple and harmless enough talk between those two.

 **WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS THEMES SUCH AS SEXUALITY, A MALE PAIRING ( A MAN LOVING ANOTHER MAN ). IF YOU DO NOT FEEL AT EASE WITH THOSE, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SKIP TO ANOTHER STORY.**

 **The power of words**

 **Chapter 9**

Theon still could not believe the trust Lancel had put in him, offering him a spare key to his room. He had said it was so that he could enter and wait for him comfortably, still Theon saw it as a token of Lancel's appreciation. Lancel's room was one of the few on campus to have an included bathroom, and Theon suspected his parents to have paid an extra for this. Not that he judged them for it, if they had the money for it, they would have been stupid if they hadn't used it for their son. He took some time to study the area, realizing this was the first time he actually visited Lancel in his lair. When entering the room, on the right, Lancel had set his bed, following the line of the wall. Right after the bed, there was a sofa that could turn into a spare bed, near the only window of the room. Facing the sofa, a small TV was sitting on a small furniture, with a dvd player and a playstation 2. On the furniture, there was a Nintendo DS and a Nintendo 3DS. Theon assumed his games and books were stored inside. On the TV's right, a wardrobe. On the left of the door, Lancel had arrange a desk area, with his laptop and he had even managed to have a printer, despite how small the room was. Between the TV and the desk, a door for the bathroom he assumed. He could hear the water running. Lancel didn't hear him. When it came to decorating, Lancel had remained pretty bare. There was a family picture on the desk, a plant near the window. He wondered if his friend had no taste or talent for it, no patience or if he simply didn't know how to arrange it yet. Theon sat on the sofa and waited. A few minutes later, Lancel was coming out of the bathroom... As naked as he was on the day he was born. Surprised, they had stared at each other blankly before realizing what was going on. Lancel quickly apologized and went back in the bathroom to put on something.

"Really sorry..." He kept repeating

"It's okay." Theon said "I'd do the same if I was home alone."

"I wasn't."

"You didn't know."

Theon tried to chuckle but he couldn't shake this awkward feeling he had in his guts. This wasn't the first time he had seen Lancel out of a shower, they attended the same club. But at the archery club, the showers were seperate showers. He had always seen him partly clothed. He had seen him in his most simple outfit. They were between men, he knew. Still he felt he had seen something he shouldn't have. He knew he'd have the same feeling if it had occurred with Robb. But he also knew he wouldn't feel how he was feeling right now if it had happened with Robb:

Deep down, a small voice in him admitted he had liked what he had just seen.

And for a straight man, that was a bit worrying.

And he was even more ashamed for having laughed with Robb about Lancel's effeminate traits, because now he knew that it simply was not true. Lancel's face features were more delicate than what was usually seen in the streets. But beneath the clothes, there was no doubt he was a man. If he had been lanky before, it was slowly fading away with some muscles building their way on his body. Heck, it was even possible that he was more built than him! He forced himself not to think of his butt and of what was right under his belly. His cheeks were burning him enough and he fought hard to avoid a certain reaction coming to him, feeling a familiar stir in him.

If he was straight, if there was no doubt Lancel was a man, then why did Lancel turn him on like that?

 _XXXXX_

"Awkward much." Robb laughed

Theon had told him about the earlier event, avoiding on purpose his questions about his sexuality. Lancel had been uneasy for almost an hour after, and he had managed to stop thinking about it when Amerei had texted him his godson's first scan. Theon had seized his chance to drop the subject completely and had offered Lancel to geek away. Or have a movie marathon, the weather was a complete desaster. For his sake too. He still couldn't understand why he had been so aroused by a man when he liked women.

"We were totally wrong about his masculinity."

"We've been total idiots. As if it was bad for a boy to be more on the girl side... I'm mad at myself."

"Same here. He deserves better than that."

Theon had a bitter taste in his mouth. Lancel definitely deserved better than mockeries behind his back. He had been through enough shit already. A part of him wanted to come clean to him and to apologize, but he admitted he was scared of his reaction, of losing his respect and friendship, what they had. Also, it had happened at the start of their relationship, how would Lancel take it? In front of everyone, Theon had played the nice guy befriending an outcast and behind his back, he had mocked his appearance with his best friend. Way to destroy what they had built together. He could always remain silent, because what Lancel ignored couldn't hurt him, but Truth always came out and if Lancel seemed like a reasonable guy, like everyone, he had his secrets, his insecurities. He regretted his tendancy to talk too much. He realized that losing Lancel, one way or another, scared him way more than his reaction upon seeing him naked. When had this shy little lion become so important in his life? He sighed.

It looked like he wasn't going to have a good night of sleep that night.

 **To Be Continued**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones is D&D's property, after being GRRM's property. Or else, Lancel would be the happiest kid in Westeros, should it be mine.

Summary: It had started with a simple and harmless enough talk between those two.

 **WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS THEMES SUCH AS SEXUALITY, A MALE PAIRING ( A MAN LOVING ANOTHER MAN ). IF YOU DO NOT FEEL AT EASE WITH THOSE, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SKIP TO ANOTHER STORY.**

 **The power of words**

 **Chapter 10**

"There's no place like home." Lancel thought as he faced his house, his luggages at his feet

Sure, he loved his time in college but the place he always longed to be in was his home. The holidays were finally here and he wanted to make the bets out of it, rest as much as he could, fill his batteries up. He hoped Theon had arrived safely. The riverlands weren't too far from home for him, he just had to drive for a bit, but Theon had to take a plane.

"I'm sure it will be okay."

He entered, only for a yellow small tornado to rush to him, embracing him with all of its might.

"Lany!"

Lancel smiled, knelt and took his baby sister in his arms.

There was no place like home indeed.

 _XXXXX_

Theon smiled as he finished sending his message to Lancel. He had messaged Robb first, but he had promised Lancel he'd tell him once he'd be home, and knowing the blonde guy, he would not be at ease completely until he knew him safe and sound. That was kind of cute.

"Since when do I find him cute?" He wondered

If he had to be honest, from the beginning. It wasn't gay for a man to say that another guy was cute.

"Finished texting your boyfriend Robb?" A voice behind him mocked, startling him

"Robb is my best friend and no, I wasn't texting him."

"You're adorable when you're defensive."

He felt a cold can of beer on his cheek and turned to take it. His sister was there, grinning. Asha Greyjoy was Theon's older sister, third born child and only daughter of their parents. Shorter than him, she reached his shoulders. While people could not say she was a beauty, Asha had a charm no one could deny and her confidence, added to her charisma, added a lot to the math. Slender, her dark eyes were definitely her best features. She had dark hair she usually kept short but she was currentlty trying to grow them out. They were now reaching the end of her ears, in a square hairstyle, and Theon had to admit it suited her. She had thin features but her nose was a bit too big for it. Her smile made everyone forget about it. Asha had always been a tomboy and it showed on her. She had a small faded scar on her neck from the time she had fallen down from a tree. And she was outdoors so often for hours that her cheeks seemed burnt by the wind. Asha acted like a man, spoke like a man, and Theon had to admit it, she had more balls than all the men in Westeros reunited. For once, she was pampered. Seeing his sister in a skirt was a sight quite rare.

"I didn't know Halloween was early this year." He grinned

"You doofus. I have a date later."

She sat by his side, drank her beer.

"So, if not Robb, who was it?"

"Lancel."

"Defensive much."

The young woman was aware that her brother was hanging out with who she called "the Lannister kitten". If she was surprised by the unlikely friendship those two had forged, she kept in mind how outgoing and easy to live her brother was. Besides, no one had ever expected him to befriend Robb Stark, while their father Balon hated that family with a burning passion. Theon was the king of unlikely relationships.

"You never got this defensive of Robb."

"Robb doesn't have the issues Lancel have."

"Wait... Do you... Do you actually have feelings for the guy?!"

"Wait, what?!"

Theon was furiously blushing.

"How can you even imagine that I... That we... Gah!"

If she didn't lose her smile, it softened. Theon and her spoke on Skype every day, she had seen the pictures, his joy when Lancel had won that bike contest she wished she could have participated in. What Lancel and him had was definitely beyond friendship. Maybe not love, but it was a stronger bond. A unique one.

"You know I'm straight."

"How can you be so sure?"

He seemed puzzled.

"I've dated girls and only girls. And I loved it."

"Just because you like girls and you have a pleasant memories of your romances with them doesn't mean you're completely straight. And this Lancel guy seems like the best candidate for you to experiment."

"Maybe you needed it to figure out what you prefered, doesn't mean I have to experiment anything."

"Theon." She started slowly "I am not saying you have to. I'm telling you you can and it's nothing to be ashamed of. And whatever side of sex you prefer, you'll always be my baby brother. I love you and nothing will change that. I have your back. So don't close a door out of fear."

He groanned but her words touched him more than he'd ever admit in front of her. Especially in these times, where Lancel confused the heck out of him. Was it possible for him to actually be bisexual? As Asha said, he had dated girls and loved it, true, but maybe he hadn't met any man to wake that side of him yet? Maybe that man was Lancel. It could explain a lot.

"Lancel is not." He thought "He'd still like me because that's the way he is, but I doubt his faith would even allow him to try if he wanted. Gods, what the heck am I thinking about?!"

"I'm definitely taking you out tonight." Asha said "You need it."

 _XXXXX_

Lancel smiled, relieved when he saw that Theon was home. He didn't know why he had been so worried in the first place. His sister on his laps, he thanked his mother for the hot cup of tea she had just brewed.

"So, what is new on campus?" She asked

"I took back archery."

Dorna beamed.

"That's amazing, Honey! But, how do you do with your arm?"

"I do without. Robb and Theon are teaching me how to shoot, changing my bow arm."

"That's kind of them. How did you get involved?"

"Theon wanted me to check out the club, and to meet his friends. It clicked with almost everyone instantly and when Robb learnt I was missing archery, he offered to teach me."

"You also won a bike competition?"

Seeing his puzzled look, she added:

"Arya Stark shared the pictures on her Facebook."

"For fuck sake, Arya!" He angrily thought

"It was sweet of her to share the pictures of the party afterwards. You definitely are your father's son."

"What do you mean?"

"Your father won several of those when he was your age."

Lancel tried to imagine his father, younger, in this kind of contest. While he knew his father was capable of doing fun stuff, the idea of a reckless younger him was a bit weird.

"I'm glad you made so many friends."

Lancel nodded. Dorna kept quiet but deep down, just like Kevan, she wondered if Theon wasn't more than that. She was still surprised by their friendship. Oh, she wasn't afraid of Theon, of his culture, she had never met the kid, so she couldn't judge him. He made her son happy and that was what mattered the most to her. But she knew her son. He was a kind, smart boy but he also was socially awkward. Theon was outgoing and maybe overconfident, from what she had heard ( but could not confirm ). They had clicked so easily and so quickly it had come to a surprise to everybody and Lancel looked up to him. She believed in strong friendships. Her bond with Joanna was a proof of that. But in Lancel's case, sometimes, she wondered. The way he spoke, reacted, how his eyes spoke for him sometimes. It didn't matter though. Lancel could be straight, gay, bisexual, pansexual, asexual, transgender, genderfluid, cis, it did not matter. He was her child and she'd never stop loving him. She just wanted him to be happy and right now, Theon Greyjoy was the reason her son was smiling so much.

That was all Kevan and her needed to know.

 **To Be Continued**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones is D&D's property, after being GRRM's property. Or else, Lancel would be the happiest kid in Westeros, should it be mine.

Summary: It had started with a simple and harmless enough talk between those two.

 **WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS THEMES SUCH AS SEXUALITY, A MALE PAIRING ( A MAN LOVING ANOTHER MAN ). IF YOU DO NOT FEEL AT EASE WITH THOSE, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SKIP TO ANOTHER STORY.**

 **The power of words**

 **Chapter 11**

While he liked the campus well enough, Theon actually felt excited at the idea of starting the new semester. Of course, he was happy to be back in his club, to hang out more with Robb, but strangely, the thought of seeing Lancel again was overwhelming every other reason for him to be happy to be back to school. They texted each other everyday but he missed his voice, he missed his presence. He actually started to scare himself.

Was Asha right?

Did he have actual feelings for the guy?

Was it possible that he actually was bisexual and that it was Lancel who woke this dormant side of his?

He could claim he liked girls as much as he wanted, the actual fondness he had for Lancel, plus the waves of desires he had felt for him several times when a straight man wouldn't have been so bothered in the situations he had seen Lancel in. He sighed.

Why did it have to fall on him?

Not that he thought being bi or gay was wrong. Everyone had their ways and as long as everyone was willing, properly willing, Theon was okay with it. What people did in their intimacy wasn't his business nor did he have any right to claim it was. But he didn't like how tormented he actually was by all this. He didn't regret befriending Lancel one bit. The guy was just too great. However, he wished his heterosexuality had been as strong and rooted as he had claimed. For once, he didn't really think of his reputation. He knew he had a vain side and for him to not care about how he was seen was one of the few reassuring signs in his current condition. It meant that whatever he was feeling for Lancel was genuine. And while he was glad that he had Asha to talk of this, because she kept his secrets and went through the same kind of questions, she was family. It was kind of awkward. Robb would listen, he knew. He actually had listened to quite a lot. But would he understand him? And Lancel? He still wondered if it'd be the same if he truly was bisexual and had feelings for him. Theon hated how weak he felt. He was usually strong, rough, as hard as iron, as any ironborn. A true ironborn would have found out what he was sooner and without all the conflicts remaining in his head.

"Hi Theon!"

Lancel's voice took him out of his mental despair. Just the sound of his voice had managed to break down any dark cloud in his brain. And to see him again made everything he had thought seem trivial.

And that eased Theon as much as it scared him even more.

 _XXXXX_

The archery club felt like a second home to Theon. Whenever he was there, he forgot about his worries and simply enjoyed being alive, surrounded by friends, doing a sport he liked. He watched as Lancel shot another arrow. His new bow arm was still shaky but he was improving, especially considering where he came from. It wasn't easy, changing a bow arm.

"You're improving!" Robb cheered

"Not as fast as I'd like."

Theon kind of liked this impatience. For a long time, Lancel had seemed to be a goody-two-shoes. Not that it was an issue. Not really. But he had appeared so perfect when he had started to get to know him. Lancel was kind, understanding, devoted, caring, talented, knowledgable, reliable... To see he too had his drawbacks was easing. Lancel could be headstrong, impatient, always assumed the worst so he wouldn't be hurt. It made him more human.

"I'll fetch new arrows." He said

"Yes, maybe lighter arrows would help." Robb agreed

As Lancel left, the Stark boy sat by his friend's side, chatting away about his new girlfriend Talisa.

"Lucky you, she's a babe." Theon grinned

"Hey!" Robb gently scolded

"Don't hey me. Have I ever tried anything with your women?"

"No, you didn't."

Their friendly banter and light mood was cut short however when they heard the sound of something falling hard on the floor and icing their blood, Lancel's sudden scream of pain. Jumping on their feet, they ran to the gear room where they both froze in shock:

The stool Lancel certainly used to reach a higher shelf had broken under his weight ( Robb cursed himself for not replacing it sooner ), causing him to fall flat on his back or almost:

A feet of the stool was impaled in his right shoulder, right through the scar he got when he got injured in that accident that almost claimed his life not so long ago.

 **To Be Continued**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones is D&D's property, after being GRRM's property. Or else, Lancel would be the happiest kid in Westeros, should it be mine.

Summary: It had started with a simple and harmless enough talk between those two.

 **WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS THEMES SUCH AS SEXUALITY, A MALE PAIRING ( A MAN LOVING ANOTHER MAN ). IF YOU DO NOT FEEL AT EASE WITH THOSE, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SKIP TO ANOTHER STORY.**

 **The power of words**

 **Chapter 12**

Robb and Theon remained frozen, staring at Lancel for a mere second before Robb snapped out of it.

"Theon, go and call the emergencies." He said

Theon didn't move.

"Theon!" Robb urged

The young man looked at his friend and was astonished. He had never seen him this way: Theon's eyes were wide open, clearly in shock, his hands shaking. He gently pat his shoulder before he ran to fetch his mobile phone. He knelt by Lancel's side. The injured man was still conscious.

"It's gonna be okay." Robb told him, trying to smile and to ease him

He dialed the emergencies number. Theon had managed to get closer.

"Hello. My name is Robb. I am currently in the weapon room from my archery club from campus, on Meraxes' street. I have found my friend Lancel. He fell from a stool, on his back. He is still conscious but a foot from the stool got impaled through a shoulder that has already been injured around a year ago."

Lancel listened as Robb continued, precising his age and giving more informations. How he managed to remain so calm was just amazing. And reassuring too. He was in pain, but having Theon by his side and Robb clearly in charge and being good at it made him feel everything was going to be okay in the end.

"Can you move your fingers?" Robb asked on the emergencies' behalf

Lancel nodded and showed he could. He was asked the same about his toes, he could move them too. The Gods be blessed, his spine seemed to be okay. The pain was mostly located in his impaled shoulder and the bottom of his back.

"Theon, until the emergencies arrive, remain with Lancel. If you could hold his head, to avoid any bad movements."

Theon seemed starttled but obeyed. Lancel could feel he was scared. He didn't blame him. He kinda was too.

"Lancel." Robb told him "First of all, I'm so so sorry! It's my fault something like this happened. This stool should have been replaced a long time ago. I do apologize."

Lancel managed to say it was okay, he couldn't have predicted this to happen.

"I'll gather your stuff and call your parents too."

Robb left, leaving him alone with Theon. If there wasn't any tear in his eyes, he could feel he was holding back.

"I'm okay, I'm not dead." He tried to joke

Theon didn't reply, but Lancel felt his hands slightly shaking. He tried to smile and while it was crooked, his friend smiled back.

"Help is arriving soon." Robb said as he entered. "Theon, can you go with Lancel? I'll join you later, but I have things to do here. First of all, I need to clean this up and make sure no one gets hurt again."

 _XXXXX_

"I'm so mad at myself." Theon whispered to Robb as they were waiting in the ER.

Robb raised an eyebrow.

"I call myself his friend and I didn't do anything when he needed me."

"You kept him company."

"You're his friend, you were as scared as I was and you did all the work because you're not the bloody coward I am!"

Robb gently patted his shoulder.

"Hey. You are not a coward. You were in shock. You're human. You remained by his side. And you've helped him a lot, not only today, but ever since you two became friends. It's okay to be scared."

"What if I had been alone? Lancel would still be there, bleeding."

"You don't know that."

His attention turned to a couple arriving and the two friends got up from the bench they were sitting on. Now that he could see Lancel's parents, Theon could see just how Lannister his friend was. While Lancel clearly got the softness of his traits, his blond hair and the remains of his lankiness from his mother, Theon could definitely see the likeness between him and his father. He assumed Kevan had been blond himself. He had given his son his green eyes, the shape of his lips and Lancel had definitely mimicked the way his father walked.

"You must be Robb and Theon." Dorna said

The boys nodded as they greeted Lancel's parents.

"The doctors told us the injury is scarier to look at than it actually is." Kevan said. "Lancel is not in any kind of danger, as long as the wound is kept clean."

"Sir, Madam, as head of the archery club, I do apologize to you both. My carelessness is the reason why Lancel got hurt in the first place." Robb said

Kevan shook his head.

"Lancel himself told us it hadn't been very clever of him to stand on an old stool. It is no one's fault and I would never blame you for such an accident, especially when you are the reason he got here this fast. You two are the reason why his injury isn't as bad as it could have been."

"My husband is right." Dorna added "You two helped him and possibly saved him from a heavier pain. And you stayed with him. No one is to blame. You have our deepest gratitude for what you did for our son. I just wished we had met you in a more pleasant way. Lancel often speaks of you two. You should definitely come and visit when he's out."

A few moments later, Robb and Theon were allowed to see Lancel for a few minutes. Robb let Theon go in first, he definitely needed to reassure himself. Lancel was sitting on his bed, the covers drawn up to his hips. His shoulder was bandaged. While he looked a bit tired, he was his usual old self. He was even smiling.

"How are you feeling?" Theon asked shyly

"I've been better but overall, I'm pretty okay. Until the pain killers wear off at least." Lancel said

He had a small smile, definitely having a word in mind.

"It seems the Gods really want me to change my bow arm." He joked

His smile softened though when he realized that, despite his smile, Theon had lowered his head to hide the fact he had started to cry. Without a word, he took his hand and gently pressed it.

He knew he'd be the same way, had the roles been reversed.

 _XXXXX_

Theon felt silly as he faced Lancel's house. There was no issue in a friend visiting an injured friend, but he felt out of place, as if he wasn't allowed to enter Lancel's privacy. Even when his mother had told him he could come visit them. He gathered his courage. He wasn't doing anything wrong and he knew Lancel would be happy to see him. He knocked. Shortly after, Dorna opened the door and while surprised to see him, she beamed.

"Lancel will be so happy!" She said after she had greeted him

While surprised at first that his father and brothers weren't home, Theon reminded himself it was a school week for the twins and Kevan certainly worked. Lancel was sitting in the living room, a young girl by his side. Theon assumed it was Janei. While Theon wasn't that much interested in children, because he was awkward around them and didn't really know how to act when he was with them, he couldn't deny how cute the young girl was and why Lancel loved her so much. She looked adorable, like a little angel, with her wavy sandy hair and her round cheeks. She was colouring and the proud big brother was watching, all while working on his laptop.

"I hope I'm not bothering." He said

Lancel's smile warmed his heart.

"Not one bit!"

Janei smiled as she said "Hi!". Theon found himself grinning at the little girl in return. He sat by Lancel's side.

"I came to see how you were doing."

"It's pretty okay. It's a bit stiff sometimes, but it's bearable."

Theon noticed Lancel's teachers were sending him the lectures he had missed by email. That was nice of them he thought. He found himself feeling almost at home, helping Lancel from time to time with a bottle a bit too heavy or hard to use with only one arm. As he watched Lancel with his sister, Theon realized that, for the first time, he could see himself as a settled down man with a family to raise. But what hit him was how blind he had been, how hard he had tried to fight something that was so easy when it was with girls:

He had romantic feelings towards Lancel.

He, Theon Greyjoy, a known womanizer, was falling for Lancel Lannister, an amazing person true, but a man, like him.

How scared he had been when Lancel got injured wasn't just shock, or the fear of losing a friend. It was losing someone he had fallen for. Theon still didn't know if it was Love or just a thing. But he couldn't deny it any longer, and while it relieved him in a way, it still scared him:

He had fallen for a man.

Lancel had gotten under his skin and there was no way he could shake him out of there.

 **To Be Continued**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones is D&D's property, after being GRRM's property. Or else, Lancel would be the happiest kid in Westeros, should it be mine.

Summary: It had started with a simple and harmless enough talk between those two.

 **WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS THEMES SUCH AS SEXUALITY, A MALE PAIRING ( A MAN LOVING ANOTHER MAN ). IF YOU DO NOT FEEL AT EASE WITH THOSE, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SKIP TO ANOTHER STORY.**

 **The power of words**

 **Chapter 13**

Sitting in a waiting room, surrounded by the buzzing sounds of a busy hospital, Lancel sighed, feeling bored. He had set his phone on mute but he had it in his hand so often he didn't miss any of the texts he received. Theon had wanted to accompany him for his check-up and deep down, he knew it was because he was still feeling horrible he hadn't managed to react like Robb did. He didn't blame him, he knew it was certainly scary for them too. In the end, his friend couldn't come, as a teacher had wanted to do some extra classes' hours to make up for his absence. In a way, Lancel was glad Theon didn't come. It was ungrateful, he knew. But he didn't want Theon to be always reminded he was hurt. He didn't want to be seen as weak. And while his visits at the hospital were rays of light during his time there, a part of him was always ashamed to be the frailer one, the one everyone had to worry about because of how fragile he was. It was a mistake to think like that, he knew that, but he couldn't help it, he couldn't shake away the feeling that his masculinity was not what it should be. That was bullshit, yet it lingered in his mind. He sighed. Why did the Gods grant him such a complicated brain to work with?

"The worst part of this is... I want to be more masculine for Theon."

That was utterly stupid, Lancel knew it, but it was beyond his control. The Greyjoy man obsessed him, he yearned for his approval, for his proud look... For his love, basically. Lancel had understood he had feelings for Theon some time ago, he just wasn't brave enough to process them, because he had always assumed he'd always fall in love with girls. The fact that he had fallen for a man hadn't been a complete battle for his brain. As far as he could remember, while he had always preferred girls, sometimes, when his hormones were blossoming, in his dreams, men could take their places and he didn't mind.

"But there's no way Theon would return them." He thought "He's a womanizer. I can't compete."

A familiar vision caught his attention.

"Joffrey?" He asked

The boy turned around and Lancel was almost scared of what he saw:

For the life of him, he had never seen Joffrey look so lost and scared.

"What are you doing here?" Lancel asked as he went near him

"Well... Err... I..."

Lancel softly smiled, took him by the arms, made him sit on the bench and purchased two cans of soda. He handed one to Joffrey.

"I can't believe you remember I prefer Dr Pepper over Coca Cola." Joffrey quietly said as Lancel sat down.

"I remember a lot of things. And not necessarily bad things."

"What are you doing here?"

"Just a check up for my arm. You?"

Joffrey bit his tongue, thinking for a few seconds before deciding Lancel had his trust.

"You remember, when I wrote you that Margaery became scared of me?"

"Yeah. It was one of your pushes to try and heal."

"Well, she was scared before that but was even more scared now because... Because she's pregnant."

The young man had expected everything but the wide warm smile his cousin had spreading on his lips, congratulating him, genuinely happy.

"She had a scare so I took her here..."

"You did the right thing. Is Margaery going to be okay?"

Joffrey took a sip of his can, nodding.

"When Mom learnt the new, she started to insult Margaery, claiming she was a whore, a gold digger, that the baby could be anyone's baby. I... I cut ties with her."

Lancel gently patted his shoulder, as a sign of support.

"Grandfather isn't thrilled of course, but he told me Margaery's presence was good for me, and this baby even more so."

"What about _you_ , Joffrey?"

He had a small but true smile.

"I love Margaery. At least, the best a guy like me can love. She gets me. She tries. And as weird as it can seem for people around me, when she told me she was pregnant, that was the best day of my life. My queen, carrying my little stag? I may be twisted, but I do care about some things."

"I know you do. And if you guys need anything, I'll gladly help."

"We know. I know. I don't forget either."

Joffrey's face lit up when Margaery arrived, accompanied by a nurse. Her smile was enough for them to understand everything was well.

"Hi, Lancel!" She greeted "Is anything wrong?"

"Just a minor appointement. What about you? Congrats, by the way."

"I'm fine, I overreacted."

She exchanged a glance with her boyfriend before she spoke again:

"Joffrey and I would like to ask something of you."

"Sure, of course."

"It would be an honour for us if you'd become our baby's godfather."

His face had to be priceless because she laughed.

"I know you already are going to be a godfather, to Amerei's baby. But Joffrey wanted to ask you. I did too? Our current peace, you helped us to find it."

"I'd be delighted. "

 _XXXXX_

"Holy shit! At this rate, you're going to be involved in every big families from the country!" Theon joked as Lancel told him the new. "Just imagine if Amerei's child and Joffrey's child had a child together in twenty years and made you the godfather!"

Lancel burst out laughing.

"I'd be glad, believe me!"

"In all seriousness, I'm happy for you. I know it means a lot to you and you take this seriously."

Lancel looked at his feet. He had made his mind up. He'd tell Theon how he felt. He deserved to know and he himself deserved to move forward. He didn't want to keep this as a secret that would come out blowing up in his face because he would have kept silent. He wasn't ashamed. Scared, yes. He didn't want to lose the friendship he had with Theon. But for this friendship's sake, he had to be honest.

"Hey, what's up? You look... Are you okay?" Theon asked

Lancel cursed himself before assuring he was fine.

"I have to tell you something." He said "Something big."

"I am used to big things." Theon joked "I know how to use mine, for example."

Lancel couldn't help chuckling.

"Whatever it is, just shoot. Unless I might be angry?"

"You could hate me for this."

"Dude, I could never hate you. Be angry at you, maybe but..."

"I have feelings for you."

Theon froze and looked at Lancel. The guy had blurted this out without batting an eye, like it was a natural thing. When he was battling his own brain so he could accept he wanted to date a man.

"You don't." Lancel ended up saying, facing his silence

"No! I mean... Yes! Fuck!"

Lancel raised an eyebrow.

"You're a way braver guy than me." The older man admitted. "And believe it or not, I do too, I just..."

"I know."

"Can I try something?"

"Sure."

"You can punch me after."

"Err, sure?"

Lancel's eyes widened as Theon's lips crashed into his. After the initial shock, he couldn't deny how good it felt, how right it felt. Even when it started to get less innocent and more heated. He felt he was where he belonged. Even after Theon broke the kiss, he felt he was on cloud nine.

"Wow..." His friend said

"Wow indeed."

That day, they became each other's little secret.

 **To Be Continued**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones is D&D's property, after being GRRM's property. Or else, Lancel would be the happiest kid in Westeros, should it be mine.

Summary: It had started with a simple and harmless enough talk between those two.

 **WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS THEMES SUCH AS SEXUALITY, A MALE PAIRING ( A MAN LOVING ANOTHER MAN ). IF YOU DO NOT FEEL AT EASE WITH THOSE, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SKIP TO ANOTHER STORY.**

 **The power of words**

 **Chapter 14**

"Lancel looks like he's on could nine these days." Robb pointed out as Theon was handing him a can of beer.

He opened it, took a sip and added:

"Do you think he found a girl? Or he got back with his ex?"

Theon fought the hardest he could the urge to laugh or to grin. So this was how having a secret affair worked at first. And he had to admit, Robb was right. Lancel was on cloud nine. He too was on cloud nine. He felt like a teenager again, having been told by his crush they could hang out and hanging out meant a date. Nothing physical had occurred yet and if he had to be honest, for once, Theon didn't feel the need for it. Lancel's affection was more than enough to keep him happy. A part of him was ashamed, not by the situation, but by how he thought before he started to secretly date the Lannister young man. Why did he even think dating a man was different? Dating a guy was exactly like dating a girl. And their routine hadn't really changed. They hung out after classes, enjoyed a drink together sometimes, played games, joked around. The only thing that changed was that, when no one was looking, they captured each other's lips or they discreetly held hands. Theon was no stranger to love. He knew how it felt. He knew what it was. But he had to admit that, in his case, a relationship that didn't really need physical intimacy was kind of a first. Was he afraid to sleep with a guy after having slept with girls only? If he had to be perfectly honest, yes. The question was a bit worrying for him. He couldn't say scared because it wasn't the right word. He wasn't scared per se. But he had that small anxiety, mainly because, while he knew how it worked with a woman, he had never slept with a man before. He felt like a virgin again in that regard. Oh, he assumed it worked like women's bodies worked, for the most part. But not knowing exactly was what caused him this apprehension.

"I'll think about it later. Right now, it doesn't happen. And when it happens, well, we'll just see. It's not as if Lancel was a sex-driven guy anyway." He thought

"You too, you look happy these days." Robb commented "A new girl?"

"A new love, maybe." He answered

"Way to go!"

"What about you and Talisa?"

Robb grinned. Theon smirked in return, patting his shoulder. For one brief moment, he wanted to tell his best friend everything, the reason why Lancel was so happy, why he was so happy. Robb was tolerant, he wouldn't see him in a different way. Then, he thought of Lancel. While Theon knew Robb could definitely keep a secret, Lancel wasn't that close to the Stark young man to know that. This was a big deal. Maybe he didn't want to be out yet. He'd have to talk about it with him. Theon realized how unfair it was for same-sex couples, to have to be so careful in announcing they had a new partner. Heterosexuals could just say it. It was a good thing they could. However, what about the others? Why were they denied this easiness? Experiencing all this, Theon kind of felt like a newborn child in this world. He wasn't obtuse, he knew the MGBT community still had many battles to win. It was just that he had never imagined the extent of their fights. However, he didn't want to think about all this right now.

He'd think about it tomorrow.

 _XXXXX_

"Careful with your shoulder." Theon said as he was leaving the training area

"I will." Lancel promised as he was aiming at his target

"I mean it." The Greyjoy insisted

"Yes, Dad."

Theon gave him a smirk before he left. Lancel shot his arrow, a perfect shot. He smiled, proud of himself.

"You do know Theon hangs out with you out of pity, right?" A feminine voice came from behind him

Lancel didn't even turn back to check out who it was. This nagging voice could only belong to Myranda. Usually, he paid her no mind. She was a crazy girl, with a crazy boyfriend, who did their crazy things behind closed doors. He was polite to her, nothing more, nothing less. He held his tongue.

"Oh, you didn't know?" She continued

"What do you want, Myranda? Why this sudden interest in my social life?"

She got closer and for once, he could see she was being sincere. Mean, maybe. She was rotten to the core. Thus, being genuine, coming from her, that meant a lot.

"I am many things, Lancel. I am wicked. I'm a sadist. I'm a psychopath. I'm a liar when my interests need it. But I'm no hypocrite. I have no interest in your social life, there's nothing to gain for me in it. But the way Theon lies to you is sickening."

"You say that just because he and Ramsay can't get along."

"I'm my own girl. I don't need Ramsay to tell me what to think. I'll be honest, I kinda like you. You do your own thing without a care in the world about what people think. Or maybe you care but at least, you do you. That's why you have to know what Theon said behind your back once."

"I'm sure it was nothing serious or a joke."

"Your loyalty to your friend is touching. Or you're a bloody idiot, I don't know."

Lancel sighed in frustration.

"Look, if you really are dying to tell me, just do it. I'm not into mindless chit chat."

"Three months ago, Robb and Theon were at the bar, the one Theon is used to. I was there with Ramsay. They talked about you."

She hid the fact that Theon had mentioned being attracted to him. Kinks and sexual orientations were part of the few things she respected and didn't mock.

"Robb said you look girly enough to confuse a man. And while Theon didn't add anything to it, his answer was agreeing."

"What did he answer?"

Lancel's voice was neutral.

"Robb, you're so bad."

"It's not Robb and Theon's styles to mock someone."

"Oh, to their defence, they did say they didn't mean to mock you. Yet they did, stating you have more delicate features than most women and that you look like a girl."

"Is being a girl or girly an insult?"

"Oh, a feminist I see. Good."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

Myranda's eyes strangely softened.

"I see how you look at him. There's nothing wrong with it. But you deserve better than to dream about a guy who mocks you. For all of Ramsay's flaws, he accepts me for who I am."

She started to leave but she stopped herself and turned back.

"This doesn't mean we're friends."

"This doesn't mean we're enemies either."

 _XXXXX_

Back in his room, waiting for Theon to come, as it was a habit they had to join the other after classes, Lancel was sitting on his bed, Myranda's words waltzing in his brain. He didn't doubt that Theon and Robb talked about him behind his back. It didn't mean they said mean things. And he knew Robb and Theon enough to know it wasn't their style to gossip.

"She said they were at the bar. Maybe they were tipsy?"

What she had said disturbed him more than he wanted to admit. Had Theon really said that? The sincereness on the girl's face was what bothered him the most. And she was right, she didn't have anything to gain from sabotaging their relationship. And while he meant what he had told her, that being a girl or girly wasn't an insult, for some strange reason, Lancel felt hurt. It hurt because it came from a guy he considered a friend and from the man he had feelings for. And this happened when their friendship was just beginning. That stung even more. Was she right? Was Theon with him out of pity? While he claimed he knew what it was like to be alone, and Lancel believed him because everyone knew the story of the Greyjoy child in Winterfell, the fact that he had wanted to talk to him like that one day, out of the blue, still felt strange. He was glad it happened but it was strange.

"That's quite a frown. You'll get wrinkled in no time." Theon's voice echoed as he entered

"Says the guy who smiles all the time." Lancel managed to joke

"What is it? Did anything happen to Amerei or Margaery's baby? Or your family?"

"Nah, we're all fine."

"Then, what is it?"

The fact that Theon cared warmed his heart. It didn't erase his uneasiness though.

"Myranda talked to me earlier."

Theon scoffed.

"What did that snake want? No offence to the Martells."

"She told me something she overheard three months ago. Something you and Robb said about me."

The older man had a nagging feeling sinking in his stomach. He knew this stupid joke would come back to hurt him. Worse, to hurt what Lancel and he had.

"Is it true Robb and you made fun of me for looking like a girl?"

"Does it matter?" He tried to brush it off

Lancel's expression and his eyes on him clearly meant it mattered. Theon sighed.

"It was a joke between him and I. A bad one, I admit it. I'm not proud of it."

"So, on one hand, you wanted to be my friend but behind my back, you mocked me. Classy."

"I told you I'm not proud of it!"

"As you should be."

"Why are you so upset?! Don't tell me you never joked behind someone's back?"

"I did. But I wasn't trying to be their friend at the same time."

"You're being childish. We didn't even mean to do that joke! Did your new bestie Myranda tell you that we didn't mean any disrespect?"

"To her credit, she did."

"Whatever. If you'd rather believe her, I'll leave you two lovebirds."

As Theon left and the door closed behind him, Lancel sighed. Theon had been honest, he couldn't deny it. And that was what hurt the most. To his shame, he felt a tear rolling down his cheek. He brutally wiped it out. Crying wouldn't help him anyway. He had messed everything up.

 _XXXXX_

"Theon Greyjoy, you are the stupidest man on Earth and the biggest douche in the universe!"

His mouth wide open in shock, Theon felt himself sinking into his seat. His sister was on her feet and if her eyes could throw daggers, he'd be dead by now.

"He overreacted and trusted a bitch over me and it's my fault?!" He snapped

"Did you or did you not say those words with Robb?" Asha retorted

"I did."

"Then don't be surprised they came back to bite you!"

"He did overreact!"

"Yeah, how dare he overreact when the man he thought he could trust mocked him behind his back?"

Before her brother could even reply, she continued:

"Did it never occur to you that perhaps, maybe, he heard that for years? He broke his walls down for you. That stings, Theon. If you did your researches correctly, it'd be no secret for you that Lancel was bullied and humiliated all throughout middle school. Mainly because he looked like a girl."

His face fell. He didn't know this. He tried to imagine a younger version of Lancel, alone, enduring children's nasty words or pranks. And he had been the cherry on the cake. He felt like shit.

"How do you know that?" He asked

"His cousin Jaime dates my friend Brienne. When I told her you hung out with Lancel, she was happy. She said Lancel didn't have many friends, that he was a good but unlucky kid. She told me many things."

Seeing he didn't dare to look at her, Asha softened and sat by his side.

"Look. I know you and Robb didn't mean anything bad. And deep down, I am certain Lancel knows that too. He's not stupid. But it came from you. From Robb. From two guys he trusted. And while it's no insult to be a girl, tell me, would you like someone to joke about your appearance, even if he doesn't mean harm?"

"Don't treat me like I'm five years old."

"You're acting like one. Why didn't you simply explain the whole scene to Lancel instead of getting defensive? Being proud is one thing, but being a jerk is another one. And don't even try to put this on Lancel again. He's the victim, not you."

To his surprise, she embraced him. She wasn't very fond of hugs.

"It's gonna be okay. Just go to Lancel once you two have cooled down a bit and tell him the whole story."

"What if it's too late?"

He hadn't meant for his voice to crack as it did.

"I don't know him per se, but from what you tell me of him, he's not the kind of guy to break a friendship for something like that. He's hurt because he trusted you, yes. You've made your bed, yes. Undo it and make it again, properly this time."

"I'd be lost without you."

Asha smiled and broke the embrace.

"This is getting way too mushy for me. Care to join me for a drink? Obara is in town."

 **To Be Continued**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones is D&D's property, after being GRRM's property. Or else, Lancel would be the happiest kid in Westeros, should it be mine.

Summary: It had started with a simple and harmless enough talk between those two.

 **WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS THEMES SUCH AS SEXUALITY, A MALE PAIRING ( A MAN LOVING ANOTHER MAN ). IF YOU DO NOT FEEL AT EASE WITH THOSE, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SKIP TO ANOTHER STORY.**

 **The power of words**

 **Chapter 15**

Facing the main entrance of Lancel's dorm, Theon felt his bravery sinking down to his feet. It had been a week. The first three days, he had been way too preoccupied to dare to show up. And Lancel had his mid-terms exams.

"I let him pass them with all this shit in his head..." He bitterly thought

He had sent him a message the following day. And the day after that. And the day after those two ones. Lancel never replied. And that was a first. Lancel always replied, even late. But this time, he didn't and Theon feared he was giving him the silent treatment, the cold shoulder, and he guessed he deserved that. Asha was right. His words, like he feared, came back to bite him when honesty would have saved him from the start. He took a deep breath and walked inside. With a shaking hand, he knocked on the door. No reply. He tried again.

"Come in..." A voice came from the inside

Lancel's voice. And it didn't sound pretty at all! Tired, weak! Theon felt another fear rising up from his guts. He carefully entered, only to discover Lancel, sitting on his bed, clearly woken up from a nap. He looked terrible. His hair was unkempt and dirty, he looked way too pale and his eyes had lost their glow.

"I'd shake hands but unless you want to get sick as well..." He tried to joke

The visitor spotted some medicine on the table. Flu medicine. He felt like a complete idiot. Why was he so certain Lancel's silence had anything to do with him?! The Lannister cub had proved him more than enough that he was stronger than he looked, he certainly kept going on with his life. Lancel hadn't replied because he was drop-dead tired from the flu he had gotten, certainly spending his time in bed, napping.

"I've seen your messages." He said as if he had read his mind. "I'm sorry I didn't reply though. My brain was a complete mess. It's a wonder I managed to pass my exams."

"You went to your exams while sick with the flu?!" Theon exploded, rushing by his side. "What were you thinking?! Exams can be retaken!"

"You sound like my mom."

They chuckled. How he had missed these banters! Why had he thought this would be difficult? Awkward sure! But why was he so certain Lancel would never forgive or forget? The guy had forgiven, helped and befriended fucking Joffrey Baratheon!

"Joffrey is family and Lancel is family-oriented." He thought. "I am not family. He trusted me. Heck, we were even starting something..."

"I think there's a beer in the fridge if you want." Lancel offered

Theon knew he had said that only to break the silence. He gathered his courage. He could be brave. He could do this. He had to do this. For his sake. For Lancel's sake. He had messed up and it was time he owned it up.

"I came to apologize..." He started

He could feel Lancel's eyes on him, firm but not ice cold. The atmosphere had changed as well.

"I know it's too late. I know I should have been honest from the start. I..."

Lancel sighed.

"Why don't you just tell me how this joke was born."

Theon wanted to look at him but he couldn't. He wasn't even brave enough for that and he hated himself for it. Lancel didn't seem to care as he too looked everywhere else but at him.

"What Myranda told you was true, I won't deny it. However, while she was right on the facts, she didn't know what was in my head when I said it."

"And what was in your head?"

Lancel's voice had hints of bitterness. Theon wondered how many times he sat through apologies, only to be messed with again afterwards.

"What was in my head will explain my words but it won't excuse them."

"I'll be the judge of that."

And now he sounded like his father. It was quite amazing actually, how he had managed to copy some of his postures, facial expressions. Theon had never done anything like it with his own father, instead, he had found himself looking up to Eddard Stark long ago.

"I was falling for you."

Clearly startled, Lancel's eyes widened and he stared at him, clearly confused. His words got lost in his throat and instead, he managed to raise an eyebrow.

"I know, it sounds even worse... I was already falling for you back then and it scared me... So, when I hung out with Robb that day, I tried to open up to him. Who else but my best friend to talk about that? You were the first man for whom I felt a romantic connexion and it scared me, you know? I was certain I was straight and you came around, rocking my world."

"Thank for not saying I shattered it." Lancel whispered

"I tried to talk to Robb. When I asked if he felt attracted by a guy, he said yes. Romantically, he said no. He asked who I had this thing for. When I said your name, he made that joke and I followed. I know him enough to know he didn't mean any harm by it. I followed because it was easier, because it was soothing... Being attracted to a guy, when you only dated girls, but justifying it because he looks more feminine than most men... Because I'm a coward scared by his own sexuality, one far from the one he assumed he had. Those words stayed in my head for a while, I regretted them the moment I told them."

After a few seconds, Lancel declared:

"I assume Asha told you about my school days. After all, she and Brienne are friends and Brienne's almost family."

"She did."

The sick young man took a pill and swallowed it before he sighed, trying to let his visitor's words sink in.

"Why didn't you tell me all of that when we argued the other day?"

"Because I'm a bloody hot-headed idiot."

"I'm not that good either. I admit I clearly overreacted."

He looked at him in the eyes.

"After thinking about it, I knew Robb and you certainly didn't say it to mock me. I know you two enough for that. But to learn that someone I thought was a friend and someone else I thought I could trust, to learn they gossiped behind my back about my looks, it brought back memories I want to forget."

"Being called a girl?"

"If it had been only that... For years, despite eating my fill, sometimes even more because cake is damn delicious, I always looked as if I was about to break. And people made fun of me for that. For looking delicate, for being too thin, for being meek and spineless. It wasn't only words. It was hits. Stolen items. Being pushed, kicked, harassed. Their pranks often ended with myself humiliated, with a bloody nose or a broken wrist. I was friendless. People either avoided me or the people trying to be my friends stopped because they were starting to be bullied because of me. The teachers turned a blind eye because they thought I didn't do much to be accepted. Can you imagine living that, for nine months every year, for nine years? I grew to hate myself. Sometimes, I even wished I was dead but my faith stopped me from even trying. And when I thought this was behind me, the man I trust, the man I have a thing for, jokes about my looks, behind my back, with his best friend. I... I felt betrayed, Theon."

Theon's fists were clenching his jeans. This was even worse than he had imagined. Nine years of bullying, of being alone, suffering in silence, with the blessing of the authorities... And knowing Lancel, he certainly kept quiet at home, because he felt he would be a lesser Lannister if he brought the subject up.

"How did it stop?" He managed to ask

"Jaime spied on me for a few days and when he had enough evidence, he threatened the kids and told the parents they had a choice: either they educated their children better or he'd sue their arses so bad even their grandchildren would sleep under a bridge because of the debts they'd get, paying me for the damages their brats caused me. He also helped me train when I told him I wanted to gain muscles. For my health but also for my own self-acceptance."

"And do you like yourself now?"

"I'm starting to..."

Not caring one bit about catching his illness, Theon embraced Lancel.

"I'm so sorry..." He said

"I'm sorry too..." Lancel replied. "It wasn't really you, it was my stupid brain..."

"Well, your brain got that way because of me so..."

"Just promise me we won't argue today about who's guilty, please. I don't have the head for it."

Theon chuckled.

"If it eases you, I like your soft traits. Makes you look exotic."

"Thanks."

As they were catching up, Lancel slowly dozing off in his arms, Theon vowed to buy something nice to his sister.

She really was his fairy godmother in that new relationship of his.

 **To Be Continued**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones is D&D's property, after being GRRM's property. Or else, Lancel would be the happiest kid in Westeros, should it be mine.

Summary: It had started with a simple and harmless enough talk between those two.

 **WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS THEMES SUCH AS SEXUALITY, A MALE PAIRING ( A MAN LOVING ANOTHER MAN ). IF YOU DO NOT FEEL AT EASE WITH THOSE, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SKIP TO ANOTHER STORY.**

 **The power of words**

 **Chapter 16**

"Holy shit! Theon! Are you crazy?! This must have cost a fortune!"

Asha's eyes had widened when she had opened the present Theon bought for her. When he offered it to her, she was rather surprised. They didn't really do presents to thank the other, it was more like a pat on the shoulder or a bar session. If her baby brother had felt she had to have a present, it meant that, whatever she did for him, it was something big, something he cared for. And in her hands, before her very eyes, she had the very first album of her favourite band, Mumford&Sons. The collector edition. Which had become a pain in the ass to find in store.

"Don't you worry about the price." He joked

"Theon..." She started. "I mean... I'm super happy! But... What did I do to deserve it?"

"You listened to me being a bloody idiot, you called me out on my bullshit and gave me the spanking I needed to clean up my mess like a man."

"So it concerns Lancel..." She thought

That Lannister cub definitely meant the world to her brother, if he had been to that length to thank her after she tried to help him with the whole mess Myranda had uncovered. For a moment, she wondered if Theon wasn't actually in love with the guy. The way he had seemed so scared to have lost his affection, his friendship, how defensive he got when she teased him... That was screaming love.

"I'd better prepare a shotgun for Dad." She vowed in silence. "Because if Theon is in love with Lancel, Dad won't be happy. And there's no way I'm letting him crush my baby brother. I'd rather be in prison for a parricide than having a destroyed Theon beyond repair."

When Theon called her name, a bit worried by her silence, she smirked.

"I should tell you to wipe your ass more often." She joked. "Wanna listen to it?"

* * *

"Lancel, when you're done with your equipment, could I have a word in private?" Robb asked

A bit surprised, Lancel nodded nonetheless. Robb discreetly watched him as he finished cleaning the arrows. Ever since the stool accident, he made sure the newest addition to the club never climbed anything again. He was way too scared to even imagine him on a ladder. Theon had come to him earlier, telling him about Lancel's absence.

"Yeah, I knew he was sick, he called." He had replied, confused

"He also learnt about us saying he was looking girly enough."

"Oh."

"And he didn't really like it."

Robb hadn't even asked about how Lancel had learnt about it. Or why he had felt so upset. What mattered was that he had hurt his feelings. And from what he had seen of him in their last year of high school, of what he knew of him now, he knew he had learnt to take a joke, he had learnt to laugh, to not feel attacked by a pun. If he had felt hurt, it meant the joke wasn't one, it had triggered something. He had hurt him and at the end of the day, that was what mattered the most. From what Theon had told him, he guessed his best friend already made amends with him and the story had been put behind them.

"So, what is it?" Lancel asked as he joined him near the vending machine.

"Theon told me you learnt of the joke we made months ago about you. And that you didn't enjoy it, to say the least. I wanted to apologize, in person. I'm sorry, Lancel. That was in poor taste."

He felt relieved when he saw him smile.

"Forgiven and forgotten." He said. "Though I appreciate you reaching out to me. Theon told me the context. I still don't like it but I know you two didn't mean anything bad."

"Even though we didn't mean to, we still hurt you. That was low of us."

"Theon didn't tell you why it hurt me?"

"No, and to be fair, you don't even have to justify yourself about why it hurt you. It did and that's what matters. Hence why I wanted to say sorry."

"Thanks. Besides, I kinda overreacted too so..."

"Then it means it definitely hurt you!"

Lancel sighed before smiling again.

"Wanna drink something? It's on me."

Robb smirked.

"Can't wait to have you try Winterfell's beer!"

"Only if you try Lannisport's whisky!"

* * *

"I'd like to tell Robb we're trying."

Lancel pushed the pause button on his controller, stopping Leon S. Kennedy in his quest to find Ada Wong after she had nursed him from a bullet wound.

"Sure?" He said. "But why are you asking me? You can say it to whoever you like. For my part, I didn't, because I don't want to."

"Then, you want us to remain discreet still." Theon guessed

"Not necessarily. I didn't tell anyone because I didn't feel the need to. Couples get together everyday. Not even my family knows. And knowing my parents, they won't give a crap about me being with a guy. Surprised, certainly. My only known romance was a girl. And they assumed I was straight. But they definitely won't mind."

"What about your uncle?"

While Tywin Lannister had never committed anything against the LGBT community, he had never hidden the fact that such sexuality was a mystery to him.

"Believe it or not, my uncle loves me. He won't fully understand but he will accept. Because he loves me, because he loves my dad and going against me in that regard means my dad won't hesitate to have a war with him. He loves his brother but he won't let anyone say shit to his babies."

"I thought Lannisters were lions, not Papa Bears."

Lancel laughed.

"Wait... Did you just say you weren't straight?" Theon realized

"How do you call a guy who enjoys kissing a man and a woman the same way?" His lover said

"You know what I mean!" He got defensive "Did you..."

"Always know that I was bi? If I have to be honest, I guess I always knew. I just spent years trying to deny it because it felt weird having wet dreams involving a woman one night and a man the next one. Besides, I was hanging out with the sparrows. You know how they feel about it."

Theon sighed. He had forgotten that, before being the well-balanced man Lancel was, he had been involved with a small religious club, which quickly became fanatical.

"When they spoke of slut-shaming Amerei, I felt this was going too far and I left. I ditched them to the authorities. They didn't do anything bad but they are still watched over."

"This was before or after you dated her?"

"During our time together. They didn't know. It was still early."

"You saved your girlfriend from bloody fanatics and certainly saved other people from them!"

"I know it saved Loras. They had talked about hurting him. That scared me too. I ditched them for that. Sadly, slut-shaming isn't punished by the law yet. But homophobic words and actions are."

"You rock, Lancel. I mean it."

"I rock, but do I Casterly Rock?"

The older man chuckled.

"Anyway." Lancel added. "I have nothing against you telling Robb we are trying together. I didn't say anything because I didn't feel the need to, but not because I want to remain hidden."

"In a way, this is training for me... Even though I know my dad isn't as tolerant as your parents and Robb can be, still, if it goes well... I hope my dad won't throw a fit."

Lancel had a sad smile before he gently captured his lips.

"Whatever happens with your dad, you aren't alone. You have me. You have Asha. And I dare say I know Robb enough to assure you he'll have your back too. But if it feels safer for you to face your father after your best friend, you have my support."

* * *

"Okay, so just the two of us, my favourite food, you looking so stressed out, you have something big to tell me!" Robb said

Theon hadn't been his usual self. He seemed stressed out and that was quite unusual, he was so carefree!

"Theon, you know you can tell me anything, you don't have to put all of this for me. Whatever it is, I'm your best friend!"

"This stays between us for now..."

His voice was slightly cracking, adding to Robb's worries.

"Is it... About the new relationship you told me about? Your new love?"

Theon nodded.

"What is it? What could be so bad?"

"I'm... I'm dating a man, Robb."

Robb looked at him in silence for a few seconds, his eyes blinking. He was clearly surprised, however, he didn't seem upset.

"And this was why you feared I'd ditch you?"

"I'm dating a man, Robb! Me! Theon Greyjoy, the womanizer!"

"Yeah! I won't lie, I'm a bit shocked! But that doesn't change you, that doesn't change us! Whoever you sleep with doesn't change the fact that you are the older brother I wished I had! So, who is it? Do I know him?"

"Lancel..."

"Oh..."

The young man took a sip of coke.

"Now I understand some of your questions better." He softly said "And I feel even more horrible to have made that horrible joke."

He took another one.

"Lancel's a nice guy. You two are quite different but you balance each other out. You bring him out of his shell. And he certainly calms you down."

Theon looked relieved beyond belief.

"Now, before you say anything silly again, just tell me how you two came to realize a lion and a kraken could hug instead of killing each other?"

 **To Be Continued**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones is D&D's property, after being GRRM's property. Or else, Lancel would be the happiest kid in Westeros, should it be mine.

Summary: It had started with a simple and harmless enough talk between those two.

 **WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS THEMES SUCH AS SEXUALITY, A MALE PAIRING ( A MAN LOVING ANOTHER MAN ). IF YOU DO NOT FEEL AT EASE WITH THOSE, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SKIP TO ANOTHER STORY.**

 **The power of words**

 **Chapter 17**

Like so many people, Lancel adored the weekends. It allowed him to go back to his family home, to spend quality time with his growing baby sister, with his brothers, to help out his ageing father with whatever craft reparation he had decided to do, to cook and learn new recipes from his mother. This was his cocoon, his bubble out of everything mean-spirited the world offer.

And he knew he was about to shatter all of that.

If he had to be honest, he didn't feel like coming out at all. He felt it was no one's business, not even his family's, but he could feel how important it was for Theon. Lancel could understand that. Still, it didn't mean he wasn't a bit anxious. He knew his parents loved him, he never doubted it for one split second, but at the same time, he knew they certainly had dreams for him. He was their eldest child, born after sixteen years of marriage, thirteen years of disappointed hopes, of frustration, of tears, to end the war that was becoming a mom and a dad. For years, while they never asked him too, he had believed he had to be perfect, so they wouldn't regret him being the eldest, so their wait would have been worth it. He was slowly coming back from that, however, he couldn't help thinking they'd have expected him to marry a woman, have children. In that order. So, to tell them he was dating a man and that he hoped it'd be for a long time, meaning no biological children from him, unless they'd call for a foster mom to carry a child for them...

What made it harder was Joffrey's presence. True, things were way better between them. Besides, Joffrey was so anxious to be a good father for his upcoming child, to be someone decent for Margaery, it helped with his therapy. Still, Lancel knew how Joffrey felt about the LGBT+ community. Because once, to his shame, he had felt the same way. Not to the hateful extreme Joffrey could go up to. But he had felt it. He didn't want to spoil what his cousin and him had managed to build.

Also, on top of it all, Tywin was about to arrive to visit. Dorna had insisted he had been away from them for too long, he deserved a break and a cup of coffee with his little brother. It had always make Lancel smirk, how his mother, someone considered shy, of small stature, managed to have Tywin Lannister obey her.

"Well, she did save Grandma's jewels from Grandpa's venal mistress." He reminded himself "And she had been a close friend to Aunt Joanna."

His parents had first met when Dorna was twelve, her father having debts towards Tytos Lannister, Lancel's paternal grandfather. Dorna was there, attending the meeting, and her dignity had already made a huge impression on Kevan. He had felt this was no place for someone so young and offered her a tour of Casterly Rock's gardens while Tywin discussed the financial matters with Harys. In the end, Harys was left alone, he was paying back quite slowly, but he was paying back. And he actually wanted to pay back, to not abuse the kindness Tytos had for everyone. They reunited six years later, as Tytos' funerals. They quickly became friends and one day, as she was visiting, she had spotted Tytos' former mistress trying to steal his late wife's jewels. Her scolding warned Joanna, who threatened the woman to be shot at. That day, Dorna had won Tywin's respect. She strengthened it with the genuine love she had for Kevan as time flew by, the affection she had for Joanna. She earnt Tywin's friendship when his wife died. She was the one to have managed to separate him from her dead body. She had taken care of his children while Kevan managed the Lannister business in his absence. And when he confessed he feared he didn't love Tyrion because he couldn't help thinking he killed Joanna, Dorna didn't blame him. She told him the wound was fresh, he loved his wife, what happened was a terrible tragedy. Love would come later on, once he'd be more on his feet. Over the years, she was considered one of the pillars of the family, maintaining it together, reminding them that yes, the name was important, but before the name, there was the family and they had to enjoy each other while they still could. So, when Dorna Lannister, hands on her hips, told her brother-in-law, the richest, most influent, most powerful man in the country, he needed a break because he worked too much and it had been too long since he had a coffee with his brother, Tywin Lannister put down his pen and came over.

"How's Margaery?" Willem asked Joffrey

"She's good. No more scares."

"Joffy, how are babies made?" Janei questioned him, her head rising from her colouring book

Joffrey didn't blush but looked away, clearly embarrassed, stuttering something Lancel couldn't catch.

"It's the Gods, Janei." Lancel intervened with a smile. "When a boy and a girl love each other very much, sometimes, the Gods send them a baby. But he's too fragile to be out yet, so he's growing in Margaery's belly until he's strong enough."

Joffrey was grateful.

"Wow, Mommy and Daddy must love each other very much, the Gods send them Martyn and Willem at the same time!" The little exclaimed

"That we do!" Dorna cheerfully replied

Lancel took a sip of the tea his mother had brewed. He took a short and discrete breath.

"I have something to tell you." He said

"A friend of yours is pregnant and you are going to be a godfather to at least three babies now?" Martyn tried

"Nope. That would have been awesome though."

"You are entering a new bike competition Arya organized." Dorna suggested

Having broken her leg, Arya would not organize one before months.

"The suspense is killing us, just shoot already!" Willem declared

"I... I'm dating someone." He revealed but before his parents' grin spread too quickly, he added: "I'm dating a man."

"Well, it was bloody time you told us." Kevan said, his expression unchanged

Facing his son's confusion, he laughed.

"You can't hide anything from me, I know you too well. I don't know who your Romeo is. But I definitely know this isn't something new for you. You have looked both ways for years. And before you ask, no, you didn't really give anything away. But when I looked at you, I saw Gerion when he was questioning himself. So it wasn't that hard to guess."

"But, you dated a girl!" Joffrey suddenly spoke. "You like girls!"

"I do." Lancel admitted. "And I like boys too."

He had an anxious feeling rising in his chest, feeling Joffrey's inquisitive eyes on him. The young man sighed.

"You really are a piece of work, Lancel. I would have never accepted someone like you before. But it's you. So... I guess it's okay. Besides, I wouldn't want my kid to fear my reaction if he comes out one day."

The relief Lancel felt was beyond words. The pride he had for Joffrey as well. He really was trying. And he had come so far already!

"Who's the lucky man?" Dorna asked "Boy or girl, whoever dates you gets to have dinner with us one day!"

"Theon... Theon Greyjoy."

He looked at his parents exchanging a glance.

"Well, I can't say it's a complete surprise." She said. "You two grew close."

"And if we accepted Amerei, we'll definitely accept Theon, reputation or not." Kevan continued. "I have to say it's a bit more surprising for me. But while Theon has quite a past, he definitely cares for you. I saw that at the hospital."

"And as we told you when you dated Amerei, if he breaks your heart, we break his privates." Willem joked

Lancel chuckled.

"Do you want me to break the news to your uncle?" Their father carefully asked

"It's something I have to do myself."

The sound of the doorbell sounded like the bells of the Seven Hells for the young man.

* * *

 _Well, it's done. As expected, my parents and my siblings were a-okay with this. Mom definitely wants you to come over for dinner. Joffrey won't annoy us. And as for my uncle, he simply said I could have chosen worse. In his mouth, it's literally his blessing. Break a leg for tonight._

Theon smirked as he read Lancel's message. He could almost picture the family reunion. He had visited them only once at their family's house, but he had felt this was a home. If he had to be honest, his own family's house felt far from being a home. It never really was. His father, while he had never raised a hand on him, definitely hurt him on another level. Theon even doubted Balon's love for him. To the old man, he was a mere copy of his brothers, better and idolized because gone. He also couldn't forgive Theon for what he called his betrayal: his exchange program. When he entered high school, he wanted to spend some years in another area. Balon didn't really have any objection, quite the contrary in fact. When Winterfell had been imposed on him, Theon had been unsure of how to react. His father and Eddard Stark couldn't stand each other. The first weeks there had been awkward and Theon definitely reminded of his culture in hurtful ways. But none of it mattered or hurt as much as it should have:

He had been welcomed with opened arms by the Starks.

Eddard treated him the same way he treated his sons and daughters. Catelyn was a bit more distant but she wasn't an ice statue, when he was homesick once, she ordered a full Pyke dinner for the family, so he'd have a taste of the Iron Isles in the North. Bran and Rickon looked up to him, impressed by his archery skills. His banters with Arya definitely reminded him of his own with Asha. Sansa tended to be like her mother, though she definitely was warmer. And as for Robb...

Robb basically adopted him as his big brother.

Theon was truly happy in Winterfell. He shared his feelings with Asha. He never knew how she saw the thing herself. She was supportive, as always. But Balon rejected him straight away. Their already fragile bond was almost shattered. And his mom...

His mom wasn't really in the best of shape.

After the death of her two oldest sons, she had suffered from hysteria and a huge depression she had a hard time to beat. She was still very weak mentally speaking and nowadays, her condition had worsened, as she was developing Alzheimer. The only start of an answer the doctors could give them was that it was her brain's way to protect her from the fact that she'd have to live without her four children by her side.

Theon was bluntly honest with himself:

He had lost his parents already and the only family left was his sister.

Of the three uncles he had, none had a true relationship with them and that was for the best. They were all bonkers! Euron was the psycho one, Victarion was a fucking wife abuser (and he had actually beaten her to death!) and while Aeron was the best of the three, his love for the Drowned God cut him away from them. His mother was still alive, he loved her and she loved him, but she didn't fully realize who he was by now. And his father, while he hoped they could be a true father and son to one another one day, he knew it would certainly never happen. Especially not after today.

"So, Theon, rumour has it you have a new salt wife?" Asha teased him as she took a bite of her apple cake.

He smirked.

"I don't get why you have your women one at a time." Balon argued

"Well, you are faithful to Mom, always have been." Theon answered back

"Point taken."

"Do I know the lucky one?" Asha kept going

"Yes."

"Oh, I know that look. You hope she's going to be a rock wife."

She was no fool, she knew already. She had understood that her baby brother was in love with his precious Lancel. The way he had been so anxious to lose what they had, how he cared, how grateful he had been... While he clearly had affection for Robb, the way he had reacted with the Lannister boy was another level. He was in love. She saw his gaze change. Things were about to get serious. And she had her best lines ready, in case Balon would screw things up, because she knew he would. She loved her father but he would not bring Theon down.

"I hope he's going to be my rock husband." He declared

"I beg your pardon?!" Balon barked

"You heard me. My current relationship is with a man."

Strangely enough, his father didn't seem that upset. He shook his hand away, as if a fly was bothering him.

"You're just being like Asha. You test the other way, so you won't die like an idiot, not knowing what it's like. You'll come back to women soon."

"I don't need to come back to women. I never left them. I like both ways. And my current way is with a guy. I'm not ashamed of it."

His eyes were ice cold.

"So you mean you actually plan a life with a man?"

"Yes. Whether you like it or not. I'm letting you know because you should know it by me. But that's all there is to it."

Balon put down his cluttery.

"Then you pack your bags and you leave at once."

"What?!"

"You heard me. No son of mine is a sodomite."

"Dad! Theon's still your son! How come you accepted my own sexuality and you can't accept his, it's the same!"

"You went back to men. And you didn't befriend the enemy. You are a true ironborn. He isn't. I have no sons anymore."

"Whatever." Theon spat. "I've been fatherless for years until _Eddard Stark_ showed up."

He rose and left the table, going to his room to pack. Asha followed, but not before dialling Robb's number. She handed her cellphone over to a confused Theon.

* * *

"I'm on speakers, do I have to change that?" Robb asked

"Nope, actually... I..."

"Theon, you're scaring us, Asha calling me, it's the first time in years, what's going on?"

"Balon is kicking me out of the house because he can't deal with the fact that I'm bi..."

Catelyn had to put down her glass of wine, under the shock. Eddard rose up. It was silly, he knew that, but it had been a reflex.

"Theon. You still have your room here. Blood or not, name or not, you're one of us. Pack the essentials and come over. You are staying with us. For as long as you need. We'll take care of the furniture later."

"I..."

"Dad's right." Sansa added. "Besides, the more, the merrier! It'll be just like when you came for your exchange program!"

"I assume your sister can hear us." Catelyn continued. "Asha. If you want to visit Theon when he's on college break, you are more than welcomed. I'm sure you'd fit in just fine here. Besides, I feel Arya and you could be friends."

"Mom, I know my crew is the cliché of the losers' gathering but I'm not friendless!" Arya argued "But, you're right. I'd love to meet you, Asha."

Theon didn't come back to college the following Monday, taking some days off to properly move and change the legal papers. And when Lancel knew why, he felt his heart shattering into thousands of pieces:

His mere existence had broken up an already fragile family.

 **To Be Continued**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones is D&D's property, after being GRRM's property. Or else, Lancel would be the happiest kid in Westeros, should it be mine.

Summary: It had started with a simple and harmless enough talk between those two.

 **WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS THEMES SUCH AS SEXUALITY, A MALE PAIRING ( A MAN LOVING ANOTHER MAN ). IF YOU DO NOT FEEL AT EASE WITH THOSE, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SKIP TO ANOTHER STORY.**

 **The power of words**

 **Chapter 18**

"Lancel, I love you, but I swear it by the Drowned God, if you say your existence caused my dad to flip the bird at me, I won't ever kiss you again."

"I didn't say anything!"

"Your eyes speak for you."

Lancel sighed, feeling the battle was lost before it even started. He knew Theon was right, he wasn't guilty of Balon's homophobia, but still, a part of him considered that, if he hadn't fallen in love with Theon, maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't have been forced to move in with Robb and his family when college breaks happened. What added more to his shame was that he actually felt jealous of Robb. Of course, when he had forts learnt of Balon's reaction and how the Starks rose up to help Theon out, his heart had ached for his boyfriend. He was also relieved that he had people who cared for him and didn't leave him homeless. Not that Asha would have let it happened. And deep down, he knew his family wouldn't have let it happened. Asha was friends with Brienne. Brienne dated Jaime. And now that most of the Lannister family knew about Theon and him, someone would have done something to help out a potential in-law. And yet, despite knowing all of that, Lancel had felt an unpleasant feeling in his chest and a bitter taste growing in his mouth as he had realized what was going on with him:

He was jealous of Robb.

He was jealous of Robb sharing Theon's everyday life outside of school, he was jealous of the bond they had, he also feared Theon would leave him for Robb.

Which was absolutely stupid, he knew that already. Robb was in love with a woman, had been in love with her for years and while he had confessed he had been attracted to Theon, it had been due to his charisma, his personality, nothing romantic had ever sparked up between them.

Theon was going through something horrible, he had to deal with the fact that his father actually disowned him, even if he now lived with his best friend's family, he had shown them a weak side of himself and knowing the man's pride, Lancel knew it had been difficult for him.

Still, he couldn't shake that feeling away, he wanted to be in Robb's shoes, to share more of Theon's everyday life. And if Theon knew that, he'd hate him for it, rightfully so.

"So, do you know what Amerei's having?" Theon asked him, trying to change the conversation to lift his spirit

Lancel couldn't help smiling.

"She's having a boy."

Theon smirked.

"And I'm sure you're already thinking of the things you'd do together once he's old enough."

"Busted."

"How does she want to name him?"

Lancel's cheeks slightly reddened and he looked at his feet, clearly uneasy.

"She said she wanted her son to be named Lancel. After me. And the baby daddy agrees."

Theon burst into laughter.

"Only you can get into this kind of situations! A girl makes you the godfather of her unborn son and she names it after you, her ex-boyfriend, with her new man's blessing on top of it all!"

After a few chuckles, he calmed down.

"She has a good taste though."

He was about to add something when a familiar figure appeared. The young man jumped on his feet.

"Well, family business calls, I'll leave you two."

Joffrey was standing there, looking everywhere but at Theon.

"I don't have anything to hide." He coldly declared

"I know." The ironborn replied. "Still, even you deserve some family quality time with this handsome guy right here."

While he was too prideful to admit it or even say it, Joffrey was grateful. He looked at the sky when Theon kissed Lancel goodbye and left. He knew his cousin would understand and not pay any attention to that. If he had to be honest, the whole idea of Lancel possibly bedding a man was still weird to him. The whole notion of men liking other men was weird to him. But not so long ago, he would have declared they deserved to be raped in a back alley. Now, it was weird for him but he knew it was weird to him only. He was many things but ungrateful and Lancel had taken him back in a heartbeat after the gamble he had made by opening his heart to him. He had no right to spat at his saviour's face for his sexuality. He sat by his side.

"I need your advice." He blurted out.

"Sure."

He handed over the documents he was carrying: Margaery's ultrasound.

"It's too soon to know the gender yet." Joffrey started "But... I wanted to send Mom a copy of it."

After the whole incident regarding Margaery's pregnancy and Joffrey's wish to be interned to be cured, Cersei herself had spent some days at the hospital due to her hysteria. Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen were currently living with their maternal uncle Jaime, Cersei's twin brother, and his girlfriend Brienne.

"What does Margaery think of it?" Lancel carefully asked

"She told me she had no right to tell me how to behave with my mother. She hates her, true. But she is my mom, not hers."

"And how do you feel about it?"

"I still hate her for what she said to Margaery. And I still haven't forgiven her for what she has told you as well. Once, I would have agreed with her. But I didn't know you back then. I didn't really know anyone. However, despite everything, she's still my mom. And while I'm angry with her, I still love and respect her. I know, that's weird."

"No, it isn't. It's actually very mature. Besides, sending her a copy, it's an invitation for her to make amends, a sign of goodwill, that she can still be part of her grandchild's life. The choice will be hers."

"Yeah and... Call me a schemer, but I know she has been dating a man for a few months now. It seems kinda serious. Maybe he'll soften her. But knowing the guy... He's crazy but he loves Mom."

"Do I know him?"

Joffrey had a mean chuckle.

"You are dating his nephew. Euron Greyjoy."

Lancel had a deep sight. Was the world that small?

"Trust your gut. Send her a copy. There's nothing you can lose. Because I know one thing about your mom: she'll never stop loving you, even if she decides to be apart."

* * *

 _Holy shit, dude! Your first cousin bangs my psychopathic uncle?! Urgh! ~ Theon_

 _I know, right?_

 _Maybe she was in need and some hentai inspired her to get a Kraken? ~Theon_

 _TMI Theon!_

His indignation was faked. Lancel was actually smiling as he read Theon's messages. He had finished his training at the club and Theon couldn't attend, as Asha had picked him up to help him with moving out to Winterfell, whenever college breaks occurred. Furniture wouldn't magically appear there. His phone rang, another text, from Joffrey.

 _Mom called me. She was grateful for the copy. I'm not sure she'll do it but you need to know this: she regrets the way she talked to you. She might not completely agree with you yet, but she sees I'm happy and you helped me in getting there. So, that's what matters to her._

His smile faded a bit. However, it wasn't completely gone. He felt relieved he hadn't broken up two families in a year: Theon's and Joffrey's. He didn't know what to reply, the words were lost in his head. He decided to clean up his mess, it'd clear his head.

"Lancel!" Robb called out as he entered the room "When you're done, could I have a word?"

"I don't have much to do, so go for it, I can tidy and reply!" He joked

"I just wanted to ease you."

Lancel raised an eyebrow.

"Ease me?"

"Regarding Theon living with me during college breaks."

"There's nothing you need to ease me about." He said, a bit too quickly for Robb's taste

"I know you and Theon have a thing. And I know what it is to be in love. I want you to know, Theon's my best friend. Nothing more."

"I thought Theon was just a friend too."

"I know. And apart from my words, there's nothing I can give you for you to trust me. But I promise you: yes I like Theon. But he's a brother to me. Besides, as you know, I am in a relationship. A good one. There's no way I'm cheating on Talisa. I love her and I actually plan on marrying her once my studies are over."

"That's nice."

After a few seconds of silence, Lancel quietly asked why Robb thought he didn't trust his word.

"Well, I know you and I are friends. But I know what it feels like to have a friend in a relationship. While I have no romantic feelings towards Theon, sometimes, when he was out with girls, I was a bit jealous of them, because I missed spending time with him, so I can only imagine what it's like for you, his boyfriend, to know he lives with his BFF during holidays."

"Thanks."

Robb was about to leave before he turned around and said:

"Didn't I tell you I'd have you try Winterfell's beer one day?"

"Game on." Lancel smirked

 **To Be Continued**


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones is D&D's property, after being GRRM's property. Or else, Lancel would be the happiest kid in Westeros, should it be mine.

Summary: It had started with a simple and harmless enough talk between those two.

 **WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS THEMES SUCH AS SEXUALITY, A MALE PAIRING ( A MAN LOVING ANOTHER MAN ). IF YOU DO NOT FEEL AT EASE WITH THOSE, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SKIP TO ANOTHER STORY.**

 **The power of words**

 **Chapter 19**

It felt weird, being back in Cersei's home, after all that had happened. But Lancel couldn't deny he felt lucky. He still had a hard time realizing that his cousin, the one who had basically wished he was dead, had invited him over. It seemed it was awkward for her too, as she could only stare at her cup of coffee.

"Have you been out for long?" He tried

"It's been some weeks now. But I've been on my own. Joffrey moved in with Margaery, the Tyrells welcomed him with their arms wide open. Tommen and Myrcella wanted to stay with Jaime. They seemed so happy with him I didn't have the heart to end their "vacation". I know they are safe with him."

"It must be lonely, though."

She scoffed.

"Please, don't give me your pity, Lancel."

"I don't do pity. Not anymore. I don't pity you. But I do feel for you."

She drank.

"To be honest, Tyrion visits me often. Truth be told, he visited me daily when I was... Away. He said that no matter our differences and mutual dislike, at the end of the day, I was his sister."

"What about Jaime and Uncle Tywin."

"They do too. Tyrion just has more free time."

She stared at him.

"I really wonder where your strength comes from." She stated. "I look at you, I see a frail boy, too sensitive for his own good and yet, in a few months, you turned this family around with nothing but your feelings."

"The world is kinder to people like me."

"No, it's not. You are just like that Stark girl Joffrey used to date. Skin turned from porcelain to ivory then to steel."

Lancel stared at his own mug.

"I never got the chance to properly thank you for what you did for Joffrey. It doesn't matter whether I agree or not, he felt he needed help and you provided it. He's happy now."

"You haven't lost him, you know. You can still be part of his world."

She smirked.

"That's quite some optimism right here."

She sighed before adding:

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry for what I told you, back then. Please continue to care for Joffrey."

"I will."

Cersei suddenly grimaced, wincing in pain.

"Are you okay?"

Lancel felt stupid asking this question but this was the only thing that came to his mind.

"It's nothing..." Cersei hissed before she tried to get up from her seat...

Which was dirtied by her own blood.

* * *

Lancel hadn't even bothered to ask Cersei's permission, nor did he listen to her rants. He had driven her to the hospital. She had let him in the end, but she wasn't pleased. This didn't stop her from asking him to call Euron, just to let him know she couldn't see him later that day, as per plan. Out of politeness. Lancel had bitten his tongue to prevent him from smiling. Seeing his cousin, old enough to be his mother, act defensively like a teenager when it came to her romance, was kinda cute. He had been waiting for an hour before a man came to him, almost running, clearly worried.

"You're Lancel, right?" He asked, straight away. "You must be. Sandy hair, green eyes, every inch a Lannister."

"Then, you must be Euron." The young man replied, offering his hand. "Pleasure to meet you. Though I would have prefered better circumstances."

Euron shook his hand.

"How is she? I came as soon as I could."

Lancel looked at him. Cersei had been adamant on him not coming, yet, he had been so anxious he had dropped everything to come to her. He was aware of the stories and rumours around the man. Yet, all he saw then was a man madly in love. Maybe it was the rumours that aroused his cousin in the first place. Cersei herself was a woman hard to love.

"I have no news. I just know I apparently drove her here in time."

"You're the guy Theon bangs, right?"

Lancel blushed.

"I... We never..."

"That's the way Ironborn talk, Lad." He joked "I owe you one."

"Cersei's my cousin, she's family, you don't owe me anything."

The doctors came out to meet them.

"Your cousin is fine." They said. "She can receive visitors."

"What happened to her?" Lancel asked

"Well, son, you basically saved her unborn child's life."

* * *

Euron entered the room carefully. Lancel had let him go first and he was grateful. Cersei was there, laying on a bed, crying silently.

"My lioness?" He asked softly

She turned her eyes to him, clearly surprised, almost upset.

"What are you doing here? I told you, there was no need to..."

He had rushed to her side and kissed her lips.

"Of course I had to come! You, going suddenly in a hospital? I had to be here and it appears I was right."

"Don't feel forced to stay because of this."

"You are pregnant with our child, where would you want me to be?!"

"This was never part of our plan!"

She had almost shouted, her voice trembling. He had never seen her so delicate, fragile, even scared.

"Our entire relationship is based on sex. Whatever our feelings are, sex comes first. Children were never on the table."

"If I didn't want to bother with kids, I wouldn't date a single mom."

"I know you like my children. You know what I mean."

He embraced her with a softness that surprised her.

"At first, it was just sex. It's much more for me now. I love you, Cersei. I never loved someone as I love you. You are my lioness, my queen, my everything and now, you carry my Kraken prince inside of you. You get me. I dare say I get you too."

"Euron... When you become a parent, it's for life. You can't quit. Even if we separated after the birth of our baby, you will still have duties by this child."

"And I'm ready to face them. With you. I love you."

She looked down, trying to hold back her tears.

"I'm so scared..." She confessed

"I'm here, Love. And unlike that boar Robert, I won't ever cheat on you or raise a hand to you, your children or our baby. The first one who tries, I drown him. No one hurts my queen."

* * *

"Cersei's pregnant?!" Theon exclaimed

"It seems we're gonna have a cousin in common. On top of me becoming a possible future nephew-in-law for Euron." Lancel smirked

"Tywin Lannister having a new grandchild and a first great-grandchild the same year. Damn."

Cersei had come home a few days later but was ordered to be on strict medical follow-ups, considering her scare and the fact that she was in her mid-forties. She had had the surprise of Margaery visiting her alone, offering help in case she felt unwell again. While the women would never be friends, they had agreed to try and get along for the sake of the man they both loved: Joffrey.

"I never thought my uncle would soften." Theon admitted.

"Cersei is hard herself. A perfect match."

Lancel kept staring at the TV, controller in hand, trying to prevent Lara Croft from falling to her death while climbing some wheel in Ghana.

"So, how do you find Euron?" His boyfriend asked him

"He seems really nice!"

"You didn't say that."

"I mean it. A bit blunt, true but he seems cool."

"You saved his rock wife and unborn Kraken, of course, he was cool to you."

"Did he hurt you?"

"He wasn't really around us when we were kids. Always too busy banging chicks and being a troublemaker."

Lancel didn't reply, trying to focus on the riddle.

"Something bothering you." Theon told him

"No."

"Yes. What did he tell you?"

"He... He asked if I was the man banging his nephew."

"So? That's just how we talk in Pyke."

"I know, he said so, but... Theon... Do you find me boring?"

Theon froze, raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Where does that come from? You proved me long ago you weren't."

"But we never... Went beyond kissing. And I know sex is important to you, to the ironborn in general. And let's be honest, I am what you could call a prude. I don't like sex jokes, I can't flirt to save myself, porn doesn't really have an appeal to me... So... Yes, I might be boring for an ironborn, in that regard."

"Do you want us to have sex?"

Lancel looked everywhere but at him. Theon sighed.

"Yes, I love sex. Doesn't mean I don't love you. I don't care if we are physical or not. Truth be told... I've never been with a man, so the sex part kinda scares me. But we love each other, so I know it'll be nice. I don't want you to force yourself to be something or someone you are not. It's not weird to not enjoy sex as much as your partner."

He captured his lips as if he wanted to seal his words as a promise. He was a bit surprised by how eager Lancel seemed to want to return the favour.

"And now you tell me you're worried you're not kinky enough?" He joked before kissing him again, his hands exploring his body, but remaining above his clothes.

After a few moments, they locked eyes.

Theon's room on campus was the only witness to their first carnal embrace.

 **To Be Continued**


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones is D&D's property, after being GRRM's property. Or else, Lancel would be the happiest kid in Westeros, should it be mine.

Summary: It had started with a simple and harmless enough talk between those two.

 **WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS THEMES SUCH AS SEXUALITY, A MALE PAIRING ( A MAN LOVING ANOTHER MAN ). IF YOU DO NOT FEEL AT EASE WITH THOSE, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SKIP TO ANOTHER STORY.**

 **The power of words**

 **Chapter 20**

Laying near Lancel, his naked skin caressing his own, his nose smelling the delicate scent of his hair, Theon smiled as his boyfriend snuggled closer in a quest to be warmer. He had to admit, all the fears he had had regarding gay sex had vanished. He even wondered why he had been anxious in the first place. He actually felt stupid. For all his shyness and supposed prudeness, Lancel hadn't overthought it. It just happened, end of the story. Now that they had experienced it a few times, he could definitely say it was just as natural for him as when he was bedding women.

"The weekend is coming up." He whispered in Lancel's ear

"Yeah... You wanna do something?"

"I wouldn't want to prevent you from seeing your parents. I know you go over every weekend."

"Mom and Dad definitely won't mind if I don't come home if it means I'm having fun somewhere."

Lancel raised an eyebrow seeing Theon's thoughtful face.

"What is it?"

"I've just realized... We're together. We let our families know. Yet, I've never taken you out on a date."

"You take me out all the time."

"Yes, before you and I got together. After that, life just kept screwing us up and I never took the time to take you somewhere nice."

"I didn't either."

The young man decided to get up and face the coldness of the room. He could feel his lover's eyes on his back. It was pleasing.

"You have any news on your godchildren to come?"

He smirked.

"Joffrey and Margaery told me they are expecting a baby girl."

"Just imagine if she marries Ami's son, has a child by him and makes you the godfather."

Lancel chuckled.

"Apparently, they want to name her Marina. Joffrey wanted the child to have a name sounding like Margaery's."

"And Ami's lad?"

"Apparently, he's not as big as he should be but he's healthy and she doesn't show any sign of illness. He's just a little shrimp."

Theon's phone buzzed. He took it and replied as Lancel went to the bathroom. When he came back, he could see his face painted with shock.

"What's wrong?" He worried. "Your mom? Asha?"

"My uncle Euron, the psychopath, the womanizer, is getting married. And he wants both of us to be his best men."

* * *

The news of Cersei Lannister's second wedding became the new hit for the media, especially when the name of her fiancée got known. No one had expected a man like Euron Greyjoy to settle down and marry, even less marry a widow of his age who had three children from her first union and a granddaughter on the way. She tried her hardest to keep her pregnancy a secret and she thanked the Gods she wasn't showing yet, any swelling she could still hide it under her clothes. She didn't want anyone to think for one moment that Euron was marrying her out of duty. It wasn't his style. To be honest, she had considered rejecting his proposal. Her first marriage had started as a dream and ended up in a nightmare. Whatever feelings her late husband Robert had for her, they died quickly. Lyanna Stark's ghost was still too strong and she couldn't defeat her. Years made him bitter and violent. He had hit her, raped her, and out of the four children she had by him, only the first one was born out of something positive. That child was now resting by his father's side. His passing had been the last nail on the coffin of their relationship. Joffrey, Tommen and Myrcella had all been born from marital rapes. She had considered divorce but refrained from asking one, afraid it'd bring unnecessary drama to her father's business. She filled the papers when he had started to hit Joffrey, pretending it was to turn him into a decent adult. All the charges against him would have been enough to destroy him: adultery, rape, child abuse... She swallowed her pride and she confessed everything to her father. His face was as neutral as ever. He simply got up on his feet and hugged her so close she could feel his heart racing in rage.

"I'll speak to Robert."

That was all he said on the matter, to this day, she still didn't know what he told him but the results had been immediate and lasting: Robert stopped beating Joffrey and he never touched her again. Both of them came to an agreement: they could see other people, do whatever they wanted to do, but they had to be united for the children's sake. Should she get pregnant by a lover, Robert would recognize it as his own. Cersei never took a lover not did she go to prostitutes. She simply waited, certain that her husband would drink and whore himself to death, which ultimately happened:

A heart attack while literally impregnating a young woman, who gave birth to a daughter she named Barra nine months later.

Cersei had sent the mother money, feeling it was her duty as Robert's widow. The woman thanked her, moved away and had the decency to not make herself heard from again. As far as Cersei knew, she was now in college somewhere in the Riverlands.

So yes, marriage and commitment scared her and that was why a relationship based on carnal bonds was fine with her. But she could feel Euron was different. He was honest, perhaps even blunt. She liked it. She was the first woman he actually loved because she was the first one who seemed to genuinely understand him. She wasn't someone meek, saying things to please him. She was sharp, brutal. She was his queen. And this was why it felt different for him now. He wanted to be with her, he wanted to raise their child together, he felt she was the one for him. And she wanted to believe that. She wanted to believe she could still be loved, she could still be desirable. And she had feelings for him, she couldn't deny it.

"Mom?" Joffrey's voice took her out of her thoughts

"Joffrey..."

He smiled at her. He seemed so much more peaceful.

"I had expected to see Euron. I wanted to offer him my help for the baby's nursery."

"I'm sure he'll be happy to have you. How... How's Margaery?"

"Glowing! She was a bit worried I'd be mad because she isn't carrying a boy but truth be told, I wanted a girl first. She told me you two came to an understanding. I'm glad."

"She made the first move."

"You still accepted it. I also know you had Lancel over."

"I owed him an apology. I'm a Lannister, I pay my debts."

"Also... Margaery told me she'd be delighted to help you with planning the wedding and shopping for your dress. If you want her, that is."

"I... I can try."

He hugged her. How she had missed his embraces!

"Thanks, Mom!"

"No, thank you... I'm so sorry..."

"Also... If Euron ends up like Dad... Call me. I'll gather Tommen, Uncle Jaime, Lancel and his man for a beating."

She laughed.

* * *

"I didn't expect you to be a sailor born!"

"I was born in a fishing town."

Theon smirked as he watched Lancel gazing away, the ocean unfolding its blue carpet under their feet. He had been kind of curious to discover if, like him, they had the sea in common. The seas, the oceans, were important in the ironborns' culture. It was part of their inheritance. Their God literally lived in it. And seeing the man he loved so at ease on a boat, actually knowing how to manoeuvre a boat, was heartwarming. The more he was with Lancel, the more he got to know him. The more he got to know him, the more he loved him. He was quite sure of it now. He genuinely was in love with Lancel Lannister, with a man. And it felt so right he even wondered why he made so many horrible scenarios in his head, why he had been so afraid. The only dark spot he could see in their story was his father but as Asha told him, for all the love she felt for him, Balon Greyjoy was a toxic parent, a shitty dad. He definitely didn't count. His mother's reaction had made him tear up. He wondered if she had understood everything, considering her mental state. But the candour in her voice when she reacted to him coming out had been enough to have him choking up.

"Is he a nice boy, that Lancel? Does he play with you at school?"

"Yes, Mom. He's super nice. We play together. With bows and arrows. He's good."

In her mind, he was still a young boy.

"Well, he can be your boyfriend then."

Lancel's voice calling him took him out of his memories.

"Earth to Theon!"

"Hear hear, Captain!"

"I was telling you how nice it'd be if we'd make a road trip together. I always wanted to travel but all alone, it's not as fun."

"Where would you like to go?"

"Well, how about the Iron Islands and Winterfell?"

"You speak my language. But only if you make me visit Casterly Rock and Lannisport."

" Deal! But be prepared to visit Cornfield too. My grandpa's dying to meet you."

"That's quite the tour."

Lancel kissed him, sealing the promise of their plans together.

 **To Be Continued**


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones is D&D's property, after being GRRM's property. Or else, Lancel would be the happiest kid in Westeros, should it be mine.

Summary: It had started with a simple and harmless enough talk between those two.

 **WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS THEMES SUCH AS SEXUALITY, A MALE PAIRING ( A MAN LOVING ANOTHER MAN ). IF YOU DO NOT FEEL AT EASE WITH THOSE, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SKIP TO ANOTHER STORY.**

 **The power of words**

 **Chapter 21**

"I've always known it, Lancel. A mother feels these things. You're my nephew, not my kid, but you get my point."

Lancel smiled as Genna was giving him yet another slice of pie. If he had to be honest, out of all of his aunts, Genna, his father's little sister, was the one he liked best. Oh, he loved his aunt Shierle, his mother's sister, but Genna's fiery personality, sharp mind and talkative nature was just too attractive!

"You're not mad you are the last one to know?" He asked

"Oh, Pumpkin, it's the law of nature, there's gotta be a first and a last one. Besides, didn't the Seven Gods say that the last ones shall be the firsts to enter Paradise and be by their sides? You're the priest and I'm the one reminding you of that."

He chuckled.

"I don't care." She added. "It was natural Kevan got to know it first hand, you're his baby. Then, the rest, it's just how Life got. So, tell me, since everyone kept it silent so you could do it yourself, how did everyone react?"

He sipped from his tea before talking.

"Well, you know Mom, Dad, the twins and Janei. I wasn't really worried about them."

"Damn right. Your dad might be old by youngsters' standards but deep down, he's just as young as you are. I'm sure your cousins weren't a bother either."

"Truth be told, everyone got around the idea quite naturally, I'm even surprised by it. But the person who startled me the most wasn't even Joffrey, it was uncle Tywin. I know how he feels about that stuff and while I know he likes me, I know his stand on that regard. Yet, he still told me I could have dated worse."

Genna smirked.

"Oh, Pumpkin, Tywin doesn't like nor does he love you. He adores you. He hides it well. But you are special. The firstborn child from his favourite brother, a yearned baby, the Lannister miracle. And someone he is proud to call nephew. Because you are someone who is proud of his name and tries his best to honour it because he loves it and knows the hard work done by previous generations."

She raised her cup to him.

"People would be surprised by how normal we actually are." Lancel thought as he drank.

* * *

When Theon entered his uncle's bachelor apartment, he was greeted by Asha's puzzled look. She too didn't know why she had been invited. The news of Euron getting married was still a shock to them both so, him calling them over, sounding like a cool uncle after all these years seemed to be something out of this world.

"Hey, kid!" Euron greeted. "Glad you could come! Sit, have a beer!"

Seeing him so cheerful was kinda scary. And he could feel his uncle's anxiousness. A first in his entire life.

"You don't have to pretend with us, Euron." Asha spoke. "You're scared shitless."

He smirked.

"Sharp as always. It's true I was a bit scared. I know we aren't really close, like an uncle and his nephews should be."

"I wonder whose fault is that."

He sat, sighing.

"I deserve your hate."

His gaze became serious but soft at the same time.

"I should have been there for you two. I wasn't. I assumed it wasn't my job to be there when you had your parents and then, mostly your dad. I thought that, as you aren't my kids, you weren't my problem. You were. I know I wouldn't have changed much but at least, you two could have had a funnier time growing up. Theon, Asha, I'm truly sorry. And if you'd have me, I'd like to try and fix this."

The siblings exchanged a startled look. Were they actually dreaming this?!

"Are you... Are you saying that because your bride-to-be is family-oriented?" Theon carefully asked

"I'll admit it, she has a part in it. Seeing her and her two youngest, her with her dad, with her twin, it made me understand that family is important. I know you won't believe this, I can't blame you for that, I showed you no signs of it. But, in my own way, I do love and care about you two."

Theon saw his sister suddenly looking at her feet, locks of hair hiding her eyes, her fists violently grasping her sleeves.

"You bastard..." She hissed with a crooked voice

He felt his world crumbling. Asha was crying. Asha, his big sister, his rock, was crying. He had never seen her weep before. Not even when she broke her arm after falling from a tree. Not even after she broke up with her man because the cunt cheated on her. Not even when their mother was locked away for her own safety. And he knew she kept this facade for his sake. Her loneliness, her stolen childhood, he had a part in it because she loved him. And she'd be ready to do it all over again for him. Euron's mouth opened, wanting to say something but the words got lost in his throat. He awkwardly patted her knee. It seemed enough for her.

"Don't expect me to be a loving niece all of a sudden." She said after a few moments. "But my mom raised me to give people second chances when they seemed genuine."

He smiled.

"That's good enough for me. Theon?"

"Lancel likes you." The young man shrugged. "And if he likes you, it means he's seeing something in you I don't. And he usually isn't wrong with his instincts. I trust him, so in the end, I can try and trust you. Also, how weird it'd be for a nephew to be his uncle's best man at his wedding if he wished him dead."

Euron could hold a burst of laughter.

"That lad's gonna make a fine rock husband!"

"If he isn't, I cut his manhood and feed it to the dogs." Asha added

"Spoken like a true ironborn!"

He took a beer bottle, opened it and drank from it.

"I wanted to ask something of you two. And before your minds get working, no, I didn't do this speech earlier so you'd grant me a favour."

"We're all ears." Theon said

"Cersei and I speak a lot about the baby. She's okay with him being raised in the faith of the Drowned God. I... It'd mean a lot to me if you two became your cousin's godparents."

Theon saw Asha's face lighting up, beaming.

"You mean it?"

"I do."

"Count me in. But be warned, if it's a girl, I'm gonna make her a Valkyrie. And yes, tell your wife that this valkyrie can ride a lioness."

* * *

Lancel had to admit he was a bit anxious. He was glad he could properly meet Theon's family, such as his sister and his mother. But he was worried his presence might be too much for a woman who had suffered so much and still suffered to this day.

"She doesn't bite." Theon told him as they faced the door

"I know she doesn't!' He exclaimed angrily. "I just... I just don't want to upset her. I know she's not well these days."

"That's a nice way to put it. Lancel, my mom has lost it and she will never recover from that. Just be the polite lad your parents raised. But be warned, she thinks I'm still in preschool. So if she talks to you as if you were a baby, don't be surprised."

They entered. And the sight that welcomed the young men broke Lancel's heart. A woman, old before her time, with long and thin white hair falling on her shoulders, gazing outside at nothing in particular, frail, a child's eyes into an elder's face.

"Hey, Mom!" Theon greeted her

She turned to them and she smiled. She seemed ten years younger.

"Theon! Asha came to pick you up from school! How nice of her! And you brought a friend! Is he Lancel? The nice boy you play bow and arrows with."

Lancel smiled softly.

"Yes, I am. A pleasure to meet you Mrs Greyjoy."

"Aww, you don't have to call me Mrs! Call me Alannys! I'm so happy Theon made a friend! People are mean to him at school, thank God his sister watches over him! Come closer, so I can see you well."

The couple sat by her side.

"You're a Lannister." She stated "The hair, the eyes... You look a lot like Kevan Lannister."

"He's my father."

"Oh, that's why. I never met him, only saw him on TV. He seems nicer than his brother!"

"Uncle Tywin isn't mean, he just wants what's best for his affairs."

"Then, he's just like my Balon. On TV, he seems like a mean person. But he's kind inside. He sends me flowers everyday."

Behind her, a vase was indeed filled with fresh roses.

"Mom..." Theon started carefully. "Lancel and I are together, do you remember me telling you about it?"

She seemed lost in thoughts.

"I remember you telling me something like that. Asha told me Euron is getting married. Lancel and you must go to it together, with matching outfits. It's a tradition!"

A knock on the door broke their conversation, only for Asha to enter. Surprise was painted on her face because she smirked.

"Having a tea party without me, Mom?"

"Oh, Asha, Theon and his boyfriend just arrived, we didn't start drinking yet!"

* * *

"Your mom is very sweet." Lancel said as they exited the psychiatric hospital. "I wonder why they keep her here. She seems well."

"We tried getting her home." Asha intervened. "But when she gets home, whenever she sees our brothers' old rooms, she starts searching for them. She almost froze to death one night, stating she couldn't leave the outside gate in case they came home from the nightclub."

"I... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"Relax, I know what you meant. You were good with her. She likes you."

She noticed her brother's fingers entwined in his.

"We never really had a chance to talk, you and I. If you're free, why not staying tonight?"

"I'd love that."

"Asha..." Theon started

"I know what you're going to say." Lancel cut. "If I break Theon's heart, you break my privates."

"You're damn right I will. No one messes with my baby brother."

"I have younger siblings too. I know the feeling."

"Wow. We could make an ironborn out of this lion yet."

 **To Be Continued**


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones is D&D's property, after being GRRM's property. Or else, Lancel would be the happiest kid in Westeros, should it be mine.

Summary: It had started with a simple and harmless enough talk between those two.

 **WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS THEMES SUCH AS SEXUALITY, A MALE PAIRING ( A MAN LOVING ANOTHER MAN ). IF YOU DO NOT FEEL AT EASE WITH THOSE, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SKIP TO ANOTHER STORY.**

 **The power of words**

 **Chapter 22**

Standing in line, waiting to be called, Theon wondered how fast the school year had flown! He briefly thought of the ridiculousness of the situation, waiting to be called to receive a piece of paper and a handshake, still, he felt as if he had accomplished more in a year than in his life. A year ago, he was his past self, a man he liked, true. But nowadays, he was more, he had realized he was more than he believed himself to be, he was dating someone he deeply loved and he had never felt so peaceful in his short existence. He was also trying to fight his tears. Seeing Asha in the crowd, he was expecting it. She had never missed any event in his life. Seeing his mother had made his heart swell.

"My baby boy is receiving his diploma, I must be there!" She had pleaded with the doctors.

They had agreed for her to attend, as long as her daughter was to be with her at all times. The entire Stark family was there as well and he knew how busy Eddard and Catelyn were these days, with all the business meetings the man had to attend. Still, he had declared that this day, no business was to be done, he had a foster son to celebrate. Lancel was there, looking at him with pride. Faithful to his word, Euron had come too, sitting near Alannys, trying to remain discrete. He was trying and Theon was grateful. But above all, what shook him to the core was the message he had received on his phone in the early morning. From Balon. It had been short but it had meant the world to him.

 _Congratulations._

Truth be told, he didn't really know what to make of it. Balon hadn't reached out to him ever since he kicked him out. But he liked to believe it was his way of reaching out. He'd see for himself later. It was still a pleasant surprise. Maybe his father wasn't so bad after all.

"Mister Theon Greyjoy."

He went to the stage, shook the dean's hand and received his diploma.

"If you'd like to say a few words."

He grinned.

"I'd like to."

He took the mic.

"It is true that I obtained this diploma by myself. After all, I was alone facing the exam papers. But it doesn't mean I didn't have help on the side, especially this year. The past few months have been quite rough on me but I have been able to rely on the help of the people I love. My sister, who never gave up on me."

Asha smiled.

"My mother whose kindness always cheered me up. My uncle who recently reached out to me. My friends. My second family, the Starks, who took me in in my hour of need as if I had been their son. My brother from another mother, Robb. But one person has stood out this year and ever since he showed up, I can say without any doubt that he's the reason I get this happy ending today. If I'm allowed to, I'd like to ask him to join me."

The dean agreed.

"Lancel, please." Theon called

If the young man complied, he was forcing himself to look straight ahead, trying not to feel all the eyes on him, to block the whispers away from his ears. He loved Theon, he was grateful to be included in his speech but why did he have to ask him to come to stand by him? And why on Earth was Euron recording this?! This seemed out of character for him and he doubted Theon asked him to save this as well, it wasn't in his nature. It meant his boyfriend was planning something and it involved him. He didn't like that. Oh, he liked surprises but not in front of strangers! And why did his smile had to make him forget about all of this?!

"I meant what I said." Theon said, looking at him. "You came into my world this year, you rocked it. And not just mine. I don't know if I have to thank the Seven or the Drowned God but whoever I have to thank, I'll never be thankful enough for him inspiring me to go and talk to you when you were having lunch by yourself."

"I'm glad too." Lancel softly replied

"I love you."

He managed to not gasp at him. It wasn't the first time Theon told him he loved him but he had never said it in front of strangers. He knew it wasn't out of shame, Theon just wanted to take things slow, something he could understand and he actually liked it. His resolution fell as the man dropped to his knee, taking a ring out of his pocket. He wasn't the only one, the crowd seemed taken by surprise as well.

"Will you marry me?"

Lancel seemed so out of it Theon was worried he'd actually faint. Then, seeing his eyes sparkle with excitement and joy, he didn't even have to hear his answer to know what his reply was.

"Yes!"

Lancel didn't even hear the spectators cheering and applauding, his mind set on Theon capturing his lips.

* * *

Nestled against Theon, Lancel enjoyed the warmth of his body.

"You have something on your mind." His fiancé said

"I don't."

"You tend to be straighter when you are worried."

He sighed. He couldn't hide anything from him.

"What is it?"

"I was thinking... About the engagement."

Theon remained silent.

"Don't get me wrong, I am over the moon!" He eased him. "Even more when I know how commitment scares you, so for you to ask me to marry you, it's yet another proof, if I needed one, that you love me. But knowing how scary this can be for you, I want you to know we don't have to go all the way or you don't have to feel that you have to, for my sake. I love you. And I know you love me just as much. I don't care if we don't get married and if I remain the eternal fiancé.

The former student kissed his brow.

"You're sweet. But I mean it. I really want to marry you. It doesn't have to be right now, I can wait until you finish college yourself. But I'll definitely put a wedding ring on this finger. And, in the meantime, we can celebrate being engaged by doing those travels we talked about."

Lancel smiled.

 **To Be Continued**


	23. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones is D&D's property, after being GRRM's property. Or else, Lancel would be the happiest kid in Westeros, should it be mine.

Summary: It had started with a simple and harmless enough talk between those two.

 **WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS THEMES SUCH AS SEXUALITY, A MALE PAIRING ( A MAN LOVING ANOTHER MAN ). IF YOU DO NOT FEEL AT EASE WITH THOSE, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SKIP TO ANOTHER STORY.**

 **The power of words**

 **Epilogue**

Amerei seemed exhausted but she was beaming proudly. Her boyfriend by her side, they watched as Lancel took his future godson and namesake in his arms, his eyes filled with emotion. He already loved this little man and cub or not, this precious bundle of joy would be protected by the Lannister pack. He already shared his mother's big expressive brown eyes.

* * *

Euron and Cersei's wedding had been the talk of the media and the couple had given them the show they expected, with something extravagant. And shocking. Cersei Lannister, daughter of the richest and most influential man in the country, remarried but had her wedding hadn't been what they expected:

The ceremony had been, from start to finish, one hundred percent done in the ironborn culture.

Not only that, but she didn't take her husband's name as she had done with Robert.

She had hyphenated her name and was now to be referred to as Cersei Lannister-Greyjoy. And surprisingly, Euron had welcomed the idea with opened arms. She was a Lannister, proud to be one, she had promised herself she'd never change her name again, not completely. The Rock was in her blood just as much as salt ran through her new husband's veins.

"You know, technically, now Theon is your nephew and he's engaged to Lancel, so... Lancel's now both your first cousin by blood and nephew by marriage." Tyrion had joked

"Another gift for the shit eaters that write gossip magazines." She had cheered.

Jaime's wedding gift to her seemed sent by the Drowned God himself:

Brienne and him were expecting.

* * *

 _5 years later_

Lancel smiled as he watched over his godchildren playing together. Sitting at the dinner table, his laptop in front of him, a hot cup of tea steaming, he allowed himself a break from the exams he was correcting. Little Lancel Plumm and Marina Baratheon seemed to get along perfectly. In fact, he wondered if Theon's prediction was correct, they called themselves boyfriend and girlfriend.

"We'll have to wait a few years." He thought

He had received a postcard from Euron and Cersei from their vacation in Essos. Well, technically, Euron had written to Theon but he knew they shared the good news. It was lovely to see them still so in love, with their two children. Cersei had given birth to twins, a boy and a girl, Vickon and Joanna. Jaime and Brienne had two children, as the young woman had accidentally fallen pregnant four months after the birth of their son Lyman. The young boy had now a brother, Damon. Robb and Talisa had gotten married and they were expecting their first child, a boy they wanted to name Eddard, after his recently deceased grandfather. Ned Stark's death had hit Theon hard, especially when he was trying to deal with the death of Balon just a few months before. The children managed to bring a smile on his lips and Lancel was always more than happy to babysit. The couple had moved to the Riverlands after Lancel's graduation and faithful to his word, Theon had married him. Shortly after, Theon had opened his archery club. Lancel was a teacher for middle-schoolers and he was well-liked by the children: When they told him they were bullied, he actually cared and acted. Because after all these years, Lancel had many proofs that confirmed a theory of his:

The power of words was mightier than guns when it came to destroying someone.

The power of words was also mightier than anything else when it came to making someone feel loved.

His life was the perfect summary of these truths.

All that was needed was a simple talk.

In his case, it brought him, his husband and the people he loved, their happy endings.

 **The End**


End file.
